TMNT - New Girl In Town
by fandomsontheinterweb
Summary: Artemis has just moved to New York City. Wow. But she doesn't realize she has moved in the apartment beside the turtles favourite alley way. Artemis is an author who has a best selling series and on the side she is a YouTube singer. But Artemis likes to go on adventures to get inspiration for her stories, what happens when she goes into the sewers? (Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Prologue

**I own my OC ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts ) but I** ** _DO NOT_** **own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

 _Leo's POV_

"Guys, shut up." I hiss down at my brothers.

"I'm not happy to be staring at your butt Leo." Mikey grunts from below me. I roll my eyes and carefully move the manhole cover. The main manhole that we used was in a small alley between two apartments. Naturally, we had to be very careful. Though, the one occupied apartment, the man was hardly ever home. If he was, he was sleeping or so Donnie thought. Donnie was usually right. The other apartment was unoccupied... Until today.

As I pull myself up from the manhole, I see a moving van in front of the apartment. My brothers follow me out and all of us are interested in the moving van. That apartment had been empty for years, why move in now? Maybe the price had dropped down and some needy person bought it. However, we all stay in the shadows. We had to know if this person would be a threat to us or not.

"Dudes, we have ourselves a new neighbour." Mikey grins.

A car pulls up behind the moving van and as a woman steps out, I rethink my 'needy person' idea. Or maybe she was needy but she most certainly didn't look like it. Her eyes were hidden behind big black sunglasses and brown waves of hair cascade down her back. She's wearing a shirt that stops at the waist and a pair of black leggings. Her heels were bright red, matching the red of her lips.

"The parking lot is around back ma'am." The man in the moving van says as he gets out.

"I know, I just want to take my fish up!" She giggles, reminding me of a child. "Could you grab a table and bring it up for me? Please? It doesn't matter what one as long as it's big enough to hold my fish." The man nods at her question and goes to the back of the truck with another man. They take out a table and start taking it up. The girl goes to the backseat of her car and opens the door, in the back is a fish tank that stretches across both back seats and is up to the roof of her car. It was full of water and colourful fish. She was not going to take that up by herself. The men come back down and go to help with the fish tank. They move that in while she goes to the back of the truck and pulls out a box labelled 'books' in big black letters. She stumbles with it's weight before regaining her balance and starting to walk upstairs.

"That is one pretty lady." Mikey smirks.

"Yeah, but what if she's a threat?" I ask him pointedly.

"That little thing a threat?" Raph snorts.

"Leo, I doubt she'll be a threat. She's quite small for what I assume her age is. I'm thinking she's about five foot two and about seventeen years old." Donnie says. "She won't hear us unless we're loud enough, and if you saw her lift the books... Strength wise she is quite weak."

"I know, I know." I sigh. "But we can never be too careful." The girl comes out again and we quiet down. She gets into her car and drives around to I assume the parking lot.

"Can we just patrol? It's almost nine." Mikey whines. "I want to skateboard too tonight."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, let's go patrol."

 **So that's going to be my prologue. :3 I hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 1: Into The Sewers

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I** ** _DO NOT_** **own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis' POV_

I finish unpacking the last box, smiling at my finished work. I was so excited to be in New York! My boyfriend and older brother already lived here, they always told me I should move here. Continue my education here, all that. Though I couldn't wait to start university, but I was more excited to finish my fourth book in my series. It was the second last book and I had to make my final edits soon.

I've been in New York for a total of five days and I love it. Even though I haven't been around much, just unpacking. The only strange thing was the window to my room overlooked an alley way. At night when I couldn't sleep, sometimes I'd hear voices. Four different ones that were the same every night. Some gang must love that alley or something.

I glance at the clock as my stomach growls. Lunch time! I feed my fish and then I make myself some Kraft dinner, I didn't exactly have much food in my new home. At least, not yet. I walk to my living room and plop down on the couch, eating my Kraft dinner as I watch YouTube videos from my laptop. I look at my fish and purse my lips.

"I need to go on an adventure. I need some inspiration for my writing." I say to them. "I just don't yet know where to go." I decide to look it up on the internet. 'Fun places to explore in New York City,' Google is such a lovely thing. I click on the first thing and read it. Some park, the subway, some warehouse, then a sarcastic comment. 'The sewers.' An anonymous person had commented on this persons post. Obviously sarcastic but... I kind of liked this idea. Huh. The alley way has a manhole! If I put on my rubber boots and some old clothes, I can go explore!

I look for a map on the New York City sewers and print it out for myself. I had to know where I was going after all. I probably wouldn't need the map, I had a great sense of direction. But, I didn't want to get completely screwed up and lost down there. Any one outside of my brother and boyfriend would think I was crazy, inspiration from sewers? But hey! It's an adventure! I want an adventure and I've never explored sewers before.

I get changed in old jeans, they were comfy, but stained and crazy. I find a tight fitting long sleeve, putting that on and then I go pull on my rubber boots. I find a flashlight and I walk down out of my apartment and into the alley. It's walls are covered in very nice graffiti. I look at the manhole cover and do my best to lift it. I struggle a whole lot, but I manage to get it. I climb down the ladder and turn my flashlight on.

It's wet down here, surprise surprise! I sigh and start walking down to my left, it seemed more inviting. My feet don't make much noise as I move through the little bit of water on the ground. I keep walking until I come to a turn, left or right... I look to my left and frown, why was there light? It wasn't much light, but there was definitely light! I smile, feeling adventurous. I quickly head towards it. I come up to a turn, a turn that didn't show up on the map. The map said that this tunnel kept going until a right. It didn't show the left.

The light was coming from the turn so I hesitantly walk in. I'm shocked to see a door I guess you'd call it. A bunch of boards put together and then leaving room for a door which wasn't there, a non-existent door. I peek around the wood boards to see a living room like deal. Just a big open space with doors that were actually there a hallway and in the big room was a beat up couch and an old TV. Some homeless people must live here! I walk in and look around.

I can hear noise coming from behind a big sliding door. Curious, I walk over. As I do, the sliding door is slid open with great force. My eyes widen at the figure who opens it. _IT_ , isn't looking at me, but rather behind him, _talking_ to whoever was there. I believe I'm standing there with my mouth hanging open, but I just can't quite wrap my head around it. The... man turtle turns his head and looks at me, surprise evident on his face and that's when I drink all the features of this creature in. It's... A giant turtle. A red mask wrapped around his head, green eyes shining through. In one hand he was holding a weapon. It looked like a strange dagger with three points.

We stare at each other for a few moments before my head blows up and is shouting one thing. ' _GET YOUR ARSE AWAY FROM THE TURTLE._ ' Dropping my flashlight, I turn and run. Faster than I had ever run before. Out of the home and towards my own.

The tunnels are dark and since my eyes had adjusted to the light in the room, I couldn't see a thing. My rubber boots made it hard to run and I kept stumbling over things. Suddenly there's a voice in front of me, a familiar voice.

"Stop running, you aren't going to get anywhere." Wait... In front of me? I slide to a stop in the sewer water.

"You're a turtle. A talking turtle." I whisper, I couldn't see but it had to be the turtle. Who else would be down here other than a crazed author and a giant turtle.

"Dudette we are all talking turtles." A second voice speaks up from beside me.

"All?" My voice comes out in a squeak, my brain working fast. All. All of them? How many is that? Oh I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. Or maybe I drank poisoning. Or... Or I was hallucinating!

"All four of us!" The same second voice says.

"Mikey," the first voice hisses. "I don't think you're helping."

Four talking turtles. I'm going mad. I take a few steps back only to run into a wall. But when the wall moves, I realize I must have run into one of... _Them_. "Please say this is a wall and I'm hallucinating." I mutter. Only to gain laughter from the thing behind me.

"Sweetheart, the look on yer face must be priceless right now." The turtle behind me laughs. "Don, turn the light on. I want ta see her."

"But if we get her back home and put her to bed, she may all think this a dream or a hallucination." The first voice says.

"I have to agree with Leo, sorry Raph." A fourth voice says.

"But Master Splinter said to bring her back there," the second voice or the... Mikey voice, says. "He said, 'she has a curious mind, bring her back here to talk.'" The turtle says, doing a strange voice impression.

"I must be going mad." I whisper. "Just wake up Artemis." I tell myself.

"Artemis is your name?" The first voice or... Leo, asks.

"Yes...?" I answer hesitantly. A flashlight gets turned on, aimed at my face, I wince and squint at the sudden light.

"Oh, sorry Artemis." The fourth voice murmurs, moving the light away from my face. I rub my eyes and finally take a step away from the 'wall' or turtle. I take a deep breath before looking around. The turtles had me surrounded. All looked the same as the other... Well, not quite. The red masked one was behind me, the others had blue, purple and orange masks. They were all different heights and all different shades of green. I couldn't help myself as my brain went into overload trying to take it all in.

They all just stare as I spin in a slow circle to look at them all.

I think I needed a moment. I walk over to a real wall and lean against it. I can't be dreaming, this feels so real. Am I hallucinating? That is a possibility. Though, I've never hallucinated before... Or had I? I groan and smack my head off the back of the wall. Ouch. That hurt more than I thought it would. I rub the back of my head. I realize then I was just being stared down by the turtles.

"Do you have names?" I ask, trying to be polite.

"I'm Leonardo." The blue mask one says.

"I'm Michelangelo!" The orange mask one chimes in, blue eyes looking at me through the mask.

"Donatello." The purple masked one smiles.

"Raphael." The red masked one grunts.

I nod, drinking in each name. I liked the names. I gently push myself off the wall. "Can I go home?"

"Not quite yet." Leonardo says softly, as though I were a scared cornered animal. Which I pretty much was, but I was the, scared human cornered by animals.

I nod and glance at my hands, they were shaking. Ugh. I'm crap at being brave. All I needed was some music and to dance or... Something relaxing. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Let's go then." I say, motioning with my hand to lead the way.

Michelangelo goes first and Leonardo gives my back a light push indicating for me to follow. I do so, I didn't want to get on their bad side. I walk back into the home and look around again. The sliding door opens again and out steps a rat... Oh my gosh. I _am_ hallucinating. The rat is as tall as the turtles, red robes covering him and in a hand he holds a cane.

"Welcome to our home." The rat says.

* * *

 **WOOO CHAPTER ONE. I promise chapters will get longer. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Fainting

**I own my OC ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts ) but I** ** _DO NOT_** **own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis POV_

I'm led to the couch and sat down.

"What is your name?" The rat asks.

"Artemis." I whisper.

"Your full name." The rat inquires.

"Artemis Jaelyn Roberts." I speak up a little.

"I am Splinter." The rat says, I nod. I was awed, not disgusted, though, very scared.

"How...?" I look back at the turtles, then at him.

"Ah, I was a human. A ninjutsu master," the rat starts. "I fell in love with a woman, and she fell in love with me. But another man loved this woman. We had never gotten along to begin with, but soon he fought me for the love of this woman. He fought with no honour, ruthlessly would be a well word. I had to escape him so I ran down into the sewers. I was there for quite some time before I found four baby turtles in glowing green goo. I herded them into a soup can and made them a small nest. We fell asleep for the night, and in the morning, I was shocked to find I had become who I am now. The ooze had mutated me, and soon I discovered it had also mutated the turtles. They grew up as a human child would and I raised them like a father."

I nod. "Ninjutsu?"

"Yeah! We're ninja's!" Michelangelo smiles.

"Ninjas..." I whisper. That gave me a whole new idea for a book.

But it was just so much to take in. Mutant turtles who were also ninjas? I need another moment. Away from them.

"Do you guys have a kitchen or somewhere I could have a glass of water?" I ask quietly. My head hurt. Stupid head was making it hard to concentrate. Mutant turtles. Mutant human rat. Mutants. Oh my gosh. My world goes black.

*v*

 _-Donatello's POV-_

As I'm about to reply, Artemis's eyes roll back in her head and she falls limp on the couch.

"Don... Is she okay?" Mikey asks.

"She's fine. She fainted." I reply. "Someone get two glasses of water."

"I didn't think she was going to faint." Leo sighs. "I hoped we could of avoided what happened with April."

"April was much worse than her." I reply.

"She's kinda cute asleep." Raph says.

I roll my eyes and Mikey comes with two cups of water. I splash one on her face and she jolts up, gasping. Little did I know, Artemis was a little spitfire. Her eyes find the glass I was holding and she stands up of the couch. She was tiny compared to me, but that didn't mean anything to her.

"Do you know how much time it takes to do my hair in the morning? Do you know how much time it takes to do my makeup? DO YOU!? YOU JUST SPLASHED WATER AND RUINED IT! YOU LITTLE- ARGH." She smacks a hand off my plastron. That probably did more damage to her hand than to me, but she was mad. She reminded me of Raph.

Everyone was surprised by her little outburst. In fact, we were all still, watching her. Artemis was still glaring at me when realization dawns on her face.

"Oh my gods, I just smacked a ninja mutant turtle. I'm going to die aren't I?" She squeaks.

I, as well as my brothers, start laughing.

"My boys will not kill you Artemis Roberts," Master Splinter says. "Nor will they ever intentionally hurt you."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," Artemis says sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air. The water on her face already starting to dry. Her makeup wasn't ruined, or at least not that I could see. But her hair which was straight was going curly where it had gotten wet.

"Artemis," Splinter starts, "will you promise me something?"

"What?" Artemis asks, she tilts her head and her bright blue eyes look at Splinter curiously.

"You must promise not to tell anyone of me or my sons." He says.

"Oh I won't, trust me on that one." She snorts. "The only two people I could tell wouldn't believe me."

"I also have another question," Master Splinter says again. I frown, what other question. Artemis nods. "If you ever need help, come to us. Okay?"

Artemis's brow furrows, but she nods. "Okay."

What does Splinter mean by that? Why would Artemis need help? Why would she even want to come back and see us? We were of no use to her. She didn't even seem fond of us. The emotions she displayed were of fear and curiosity.

"Boys, take her home." Master Splinter says, walking away.

"Come on Artemis." Leo says, motioning for her to follow him. She does and Raph follows, I put the glass down and pull Mikey with me as I follow. She doesn't really watch Leo, her mind appears elsewhere. Artemis skips over things in the water of the sewer like a child, Raph shining the light for us. Her feet move in steps that looked like dance moves, she was unconsciously skipping to the beat of a song. That was rather amusing.

She gets to the ladder by the manhole and looking up, it's open. She must of had a tough time lifting that. I can only imagine. If she were coming back, we'd have to make that easier for her. Artemis rests her hands on the rungs above her.

"Sorry for, uh, hitting you Donatello." She says awkwardly.

I laugh. "It's fine."

"Oh-kay," she climbs the ladder, going to the top. She pulls herself out of the sewer and disappears for a second. Her head pops back into view. "Will I ever see you guys again?"

"It is quite likely." I reply.

She disappears again, for another few seconds and then she's pulling the cover back over. I chuckle as she struggles, but she gets it done eventually.

"That was an... Eventful afternoon." Leo says.

"It most certainly was." I nod.

"She's pretty dudes." Mikey says.

I roll my eyes. "Come on, let's get back to the lair."

*v*

 _Raphael's POV_

Night patrol, my favourite thing. Though, Artemis was on my mind. The brown haired, blue eyed girl yelled at Don, and then hit him! It was great, honestly. No one saw it coming from the tiny girl.

I can hear music above. Rock music. I knew my brothers could hear it too. I move the manhole cover and the light of Artemis's room was on and the window open. Okay, so we looked in there to see what was happening when she unpacked. Again checking if she was a 'threat.' I climb out and my brothers follow.

"Can we check on her?" Mikey asks. "Like... Just to see what she's doing at one in the morning?"

"I don't think we should..." Leo says slowly.

"Well, I am." I smirk, climbing up the fire escape.

I look into her window and tilt my head. Her bed was pushed against one wall and other than that, there were speakers and a desk. The speakers were visibly moving at the volume she had the song. Then there was her. Wet hair was thrown into a messy bun and no makeup was evident on her face. She was wearing a t-shirt that was way too big for her, covering to about mid-thigh and that was it. Her legs were pale and small, like the rest of her. Artemis gets up from her bed and walks out of the room.

"Well?" Don asks from below.

"Get up here if you want to know." I reply.

She walks back into the room with a laptop and a cup of something. She sits back down on her bed and sets the laptop down. My brothers crowd around the window, of course we were all curious. Other than April and Casey, we hadn't really talked to any other humans that could be potential friends. Artemis looked stressed, she kept biting her lower lip and running her hand through her hair.

So, I decide to be a friend. I knock on the window sill and she jumps, looking over.

"Raphael?" She asks, shocked.

"The one and only." I reply. I watch as she turns the music off and pulls a blanket over her bare legs.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asks, obviously noticing the rest of my brothers.

"Just checking if ya were okay." I reply.

"I'm fine." Artemis says, looking at her laptop.

"Okay..." I mutter.

"If you need a friend, you're welcome to come down to the lair." Donnie adds.

"Thanks Donatello, but I really need to finish this. It's due tomorrow."

"We'll leave you be then." Leo says, pulling as back from the window.

"Oh, come on Leo, we didn't even get to go inside." Mikey says as we get to the roof tops, starting our patrol.

"She needs time." Leo replies.

I sigh and run ahead. She sure does. I want her to meet April and Casey, maybe she'd feel more comfortable with us after that. I liked her, she had a fire in her, just like me. I smile as I continue to run across the rooftops. I believe we'd become great friends.

* * *

 **A little sappy for Raph? Thanks for reviews and all :) It's much appreciated. Thanks for the fainting idea, I kinda needed that! Haha**


	4. Chapter 3: Attacks and Movies

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I** ** _DO NOT_** **own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis POV_

It has been a week since I met the turtles. It's been a week since I saw the turtles. At night, I kept my window and curtain closed. I wasn't scared of them much anymore, I was just still trying to wrap my head around everything. I had no one to talk to about them, besides my brother and boyfriend, but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. I don't break promises.

I start my way back to my apartment from the corner store, which I couldn't find my chips in, when I'm yanked by my arm into an alley way. I try to scream but a hand is slammed over my mouth.

"Hello pretty lady," a man's voice slurs, the man holding me.

My purse is being pulled from my grasp but I hold onto it tight. There are three men in front of me from what I can process as I wrestle for my purse. Suddenly I'm struck on my cheek with something sharp, causing me to let go of my bag. I can feel blood pour down the side of my face and onto my clothes.

The men dump out the contents of my purse onto the road. They pick up my wallet and take out all the money in it, though none of the cards. They also proceed to taking my purse itself, saying it's expensive and will make a good buck. Then, they proceed to look through the contents. All the while, I'm struggling in this man's hold. Soon the biggest man stands up.

"Stop struggling pretty lady." He grunts. Then he looks at my sweater. "Huh, an expensive brand. Get her out of the sweater boys."

I'm forced out of my sweater so I'm left in my black tank top. I shiver at the cold night air.

"She's a rich one," I hear a man say.

"Then let's make a deal." The big man walks up to me and grabs my face. "Meet me back here, tomorrow, at ten pm sharp. Bring five thousand dollars. You fail to bring it, we'll find you," the man proceeds by pulling out a gun. "And it won't be pretty."

I nod as best I can with the grip he has on my face.

"Just for a warning," the man pulls out a knife and drags it along my forearm, making me scream into the hand covering my mouth. "Let's go boys."

I'm thrown to the ground and left there as the men leave. Bruised and bloodied, after I'm sure they're gone, I pick up the leftover contents of my purse and carry them in my shirt which I held like a pouch. I quickly make my way home, managing to avoid people. I get home and dump my stuff onto a table. I had two options. Call my boyfriend or my brother... Or a third. The turtles.

I was in a state of shock. That's what turned my mind to the turtles. Nothing else. But... what Splinter said...

Thomas would help me, but he'd then proceed to making mom and dad pay for a body guard for me. I did not need that. So... Maybe my parents were rich. They'd most certainly get a body guard for me. And I'm sure Max would tell Thomas and it would be the same outcome. I did not want a body guard.

The turtles it is.

I couldn't believe the amount of blood I was losing, I hold my arm tight to my shirt as I walk to my alley. I lift the manhole cover with many struggles and then, taking a deep breath, I head down to the blackness. Confident I could get around in the dark. I remembered the way.

I start my way there, starting to feel light headed. I see the light from their 'lair,' as they call it, and I walk in. Two humans are sitting on the couch, watching TV. The turtles are scattered around the couch watching too, obviously not hearing my entry.

I was a little scared to say anything so I work up my courage and before I can bring it back down again. I'm able to say it. "Could I have a little help?"

*v*

 _Michelangelo's POV_

Hey, that's Artemis's voice! I turn and my siblings seem to see her at the same time, as we all let out a little gasp. A cut it on her left cheek across the bone and there is bruising in the form of a hand on either side of her jaw. Blood stained her black shirt and was all over her arm. It looked like she had been in a battle.

Raphael is the first one to go over, quickly followed by the rest of us.

"Get her to my lab." Don instructs, Raph wastes no time in picking up little Artemis. She lets out a gasp at the sudden movement and closes her eyes.

"April, Casey, stay with her the whole time so she won't freak out too much." Don instructs.

Raph sets her down on a steel table and she jumps, my guess is cause the metal is cold. Artemis looks at her arm and keeps muttering about Thomas, body guard, Max and parents. No idea what's going through her mind.

"Leo, can you go get a bucket full of water?" Don instructs. Leo rushes off to do so. "Uh, Raph, there's a sewing needle in the drawer over there." Don points. Raph goes and grabs it. "Now string... It's up there."

Artemis's face shows no sign of pain, just her constant muttering is getting on my nerves. April and Casey are sitting on either side of her, they keep exchanging worried glances. We all exchange one as she says much louder.

"Argh, damn guns." She practically hisses.

"She's in shock Mikey, think you can distract her? Ask her about something." Don says as Raph hands him the thread.

"Hey, Arty?" I ask, waving a hand in front of her face. She snaps out of it.

"Arty?" She asks.

"Your knew nickname." I reply. "Any way, who's this Thomas and Max you keep muttering about?"

"Thomas is my older brother." Arty says in a duh tone. "Max is my boyfriend."

"Keep going Mikey," Don says as Leo comes back.

They get to work on Arty's arm, cleaning it up.

"Uh huh, so you're already taken?" I ask, feigning sadness.

She giggles in a child like way.

"Tell me about him." April says softly.

"He's too tall," Arty scrunches up her nose. "Everyone is too tall." She adds.

April, Casey and I laugh at that.

"What else?" April asks.

"Max has brown eyes and blonde hair and he cooks for me because I can't cook an- OW!" She yelps, looking down at her arm which Don was stitching up. "Donatello that hurts." She whispers.

"How old is she now?" Casey asks.

"I'm eighteen!" Arty states proudly. Like it was a great achievement. "Max and Thomas say I have the mind of an eight year old. Besides when I'm thrust into difficult situations."

"Like what happened with your arm...?" Raph asks.

She shivers. "I was walking home and some men pulled me into an alley. Stole some money and some things from my purse. The one pulled out a gun and said if I wanted to live I had to go back there tomorrow and 10 pm sharp with five thousand dollars."

"Arty, how aren't you crying?" April asks, looking astounded. "I mean, for the 'mind of an eight year old' you're taking this well."

Arty shrugs. "People have threatened me before. It happens when your parents are rich."

She had sobered up from her child like state, that's for sure.

Her blue eyes went back to her arm. "Donatello?"

"Yes Artemis?" Donatello replies.

"Can you please be faster?" Arty huffs, being all dramatic like. "I need to go get the five thousand dollars."

"Whoa there, you aren't giving them five thousand dollars Artemis." Leo says. "They'll keep coming back for more money. Call the police."

"I can't do that, my parents will send me a body guard. I am not having a body guard." Arty says, a little fire in her eyes like she was ready for an argument.

"Then we'll take care o' them." Raph smirks, pulling out his sais and twirling them in his hands.

"What are those?" Arty asks, pointing to Raph's sais, she looked quite curious.

"They're sais," Raph hands one to her which she takes in her free hand. I look at Raph curiously, since when did he hand his weapon to people? She looks over it.

"It's not a special dagger?" Arty frowns.

I laugh. "Do you know any weapons?"

"No." She frowns. "Should I?"

"She clearly can't defend herself." Raph snorts, taking back his sai. "I can't imagine her holding a weapon."

Don finishes stitching up her arm and starts cleaning the blood off her face and neck. Casey inspecting the bruise on her jaw, she kept flinching away from the two of them.

"Stop moving." Donnie says. "You're making this harder." I notice Don gently grab her face and she jumps back, her eyes flashing with pain.

Casey proceeds to touching the bruise. "Does that hurt?" Arty nods to his question. "This looks like Purple Dragon work." Casey says.

"Beat down tomorrow night?" Raph asks Leo, and Leo nods.

Don finishes up with the cut on her cheek, no stitches, just a band aid. Arty slides down off the table and wobbles a bit, so April steadies her. Arty looks at her arm and frowns, the stitches were done in a black thread and she didn't seem to like them very much.

"When will they come off?" She asks.

"When I take them out." Don replies.

"I don't like them." Arty states.

"Well you need them." Don retorts.

"Are you going to stay here for a little while?" I ask hopefully. "We're watching movies tonight."

"What movie?" Arty tilts her head.

"We were going to start Transformers." Casey says.

"I'm up for that." Arty smiles a bit.

*v*

 _April's POV_

Artemis was cute. Instantly I saw her as a friend. She was like a kid and an adult mashed into one person. I liked the nickname Arty, and I was definitely going to end up using it. She sat in between Mikey and I on the couch.

She ended up falling asleep on Mikey.

"What do I do!?" Mikey whisper yells, her head on his shoulder.

"Don't wake her up." I reply.

"Let's put her in bed." Don suggests.

"Who's bed?" I ask. "You are not putting her in a messy room."

"So anyone's room besides Mikey's?" Leo smiles.

"Uh, yeah. Definitely." I laugh lightly.

Mikey moves his arm, in a fast jerking motion, managing to hit her and wake her up. She looks around before realization dawns on her face. We all glare at Mikey.

"Sorry!" Mikey exclaims.

"Here." Leo pushes Mikey out of the way and takes his place.

"How's your arm?" Don asks her.

"It hurts." She murmurs tiredly.

"Go back to sleep." I say softly. "You need it."

"Hey, April, I've got to go. Are you going to come with me or stay the night at the turtles?" Casey asks.

"I'm going to stay the night here, with Arty." I reply, yup, there's the nickname.

"Alright." Casey kisses my cheek and collects the movies before leaving. Arty had already fallen back asleep, leaning on Leo this time. I was surprised how okay she was with them, it took me a while to get used to them. Her body is covered in goose bumps so I drape a blanket over her.

"I'd say to put her in my room," Don says. "But I've got some things in there I don't want anyone touching really. It could break."

"We can put her in mine." Leo says.

"Or mine." Raph adds. "I'm not tired, I'm not gonna sleep much any way."

"Raph's it is." I smile, standing up.

"Mine isn't that messy..." Mikey mutters, getting up and walking off.

Don says a quick goodnight before leaving too. I stand up and Raph walks over, picking up little Arty with ease. Leo, Raph and I walk to Raph's room. It is surprisingly clean. I pull back the blanket and Raph sets her down. I put the blanket back and over her.

"You can have my bed April." Leo says when we leave the room.

"Thanks Leo." I smile. "See you in the morning?"

"Yeah. Have a goodnight." Leo nods.

"You too." I reply, walking into his room and climbing into bed.

* * *

 **Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Tell me what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 4: Stars

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I** ** _DO NOT_** **own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis's POV_

I rub my eyes before opening them... What? Where am I...? I push the blankets off me and groan, my arm hurt. I glance at it and wince, stitches. The events of last night hit me. Woah. I must still be at the turtles. I see a dirty mirror so I get up and walk over. I drag my hand across it and look at my face. I groan, my makeup had smudged while I slept. I lick my hand and scrub my face with my bloodied shirt and hand. Finally getting it all off. I sigh and walk out of the room.

The human woman had a housecoat on, not sure where she got that, and she's heading into what I assume is the kitchen. Leonardo and Raphael are talking by the couch. I tilt my head and see Michelangelo by an old stereo. I smile when he turns it on and a familiar song comes on. I couldn't see Donatello anywhere, or Splinter. Michelangelo spots me and he smiles, singing terribly along to the song.

I laugh. "Great singing Michelangelo."

"Call me Mikey." He says.

"And don't encourage him." Raphael says dryly.

"Can you sing?" Mikey asks.

"Well... A little." I shrug.

"Sing!" Mikey grins.

"I, uh, what do I sing?" I ask, a little embarrassed. I sang to a camera, never in front of people or, uh, turtles. I guess it's no different, anyone can listen to me sing after I post it to social medias.

"Whatever," Mikey shrugs.

"Okay, um..." I bite my lip. "She knows what I think about and what I think about. One love, two mouths. One love, one house. No shirt, no blouse. Just us, you find out. Nothing that I wouldn't want to tell you about, no. 'Cause it's too cold, for you here and now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater." I sing, avoiding his gaze.

"You're great Arty!" Mikey smiles.

"Oh, uh, thanks." I blush a bit.

"Hey, Arty, did you want breakfast?" The woman says, red hair up in a bun as she pokes her head out the kitchen door. "Nice voice by the way." I think her name was April...

I walk over. "Thanks. And yes please."

"Come on in." She pulls me into the kitchen. It's a bit beat up, but other than that, it's fine. A little dirty too though... I sit down at the table and watch April pour a bowl of Cheerios.

"How old are you and the turtles?" I ask curiously.

"The turtles are all twenty. I'm twenty two." April replies.

"Done school?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah. Just finished. And you're just starting university then?" She asks.

"Yep." I nod.

"What are you majoring in?"

"Fiction writing."

"Cool." She hands me the bowl of cereal after pouring the milk in. I take the bowl and then she passes me a spoon. I eat the Cheerios happily.

After I finish, I wash my dishes. Donatello walks in and looks me over.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"My arm hurts, my face feels fine." I reply, looking up at where the bowls are, the cupboard door missing. I stand on my tippy toes, trying to reach them to put my bowl away. April and Donatello laugh before Donatello takes the bowl and puts it away for me.

"Hey, did you want to watch the boys train?" April asks me.

"Train what?" I frown.

April laughs and pulls my good arm. "Come into the dojo." She says playfully, pulling me into the room I first saw them in. I look around curiously. It looked like where I did gymnastics. The floor was gushy mats and a bit bouncy. No one but April and I were in the room.

"Wanna see something?" I grin.

"What?" April asks.

"Watch." I turn around, I loved tumbling, though I didn't know if I could still do it. I do a back handspring with success, so I do another two before my backflip. "Still got it!" I smile.

"Very good, Artemis." A familiar voice says. I jump and turn to see Splinter.

"Oh, it's just what I learned from high school cheerleading." I shrug.

"But you've perfected it." Splinter smiles.

I tilt my head. "You have to, you don't want to be kicked off the team."

"What else can you do?" Splinter asks curiously.

"Well, I was a flyer cause I was the smallest on the team." I scrunch up my nose.

"And a flyer is...?" He asks.

"She was the one on the top of the pyramid, the one thrown around, the one lifted up, all that sort." Donatello says, walking in with his brothers.

"But she can't fight?" Raphael asks.

"Ouch?" I frown.

"You will let yourself be thrown around but you never learned to fight?" Raphael scoffs.

"Fighting is not the path everyone follows Raphael." Splinter says. "Now, April, Artemis, if you two would sit."

April pulls me to the edge of the mats by a tree that was in a planter. We sit down and Splinter walks onto the mat with the boys. I watch curiously as he tells them to assume positions, then he just says to fight... Using whatever the word it was that he said. Suddenly they are fighting, I watch curiously. I am left quite speechless. It's amazing! It was like an elegant dance and a fierce battle mashed into one.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see both Splinter and April look at me for a reaction. I wonder what was on my face.

"Hey, Arty," Mikey says in the middle of his fight with Donatello. "Duck." I drop down just as Donatello flies over my head. He hits the potted tree but stands up, jumping over me and then going back to fighting Mikey.

Soon, Donatello has beaten Mikey. They walk over to April and I, sitting next to us. I look at the remaining two turtles, they had pulled out their weapons. Raphael his sais and Leonardo had two swords... I think they were katana, but I didn't know any other swords. So for all I know, they could be medieval times knight swords whatever those are called.

Neither of them were winning or losing, I watch even after April leaves, saying she has to get going. A katana comes flying and I gasp, though Leo somehow grabs it again before it hits Mikey. Wow. I bite my lip, this was amazing. I wish I could do this.

"Enough." Splinter says.

At that command they stop, both of them panting, but only slightly. A thin layer of sweat on their green bodies.

"Close your mouth, you don't want to catch any flies." Splinter says directly at me. I snap my jaw closed, feeling my cheeks tinting pink with a blush.

"That was a good one Master Splinter." Mikey smiles.

"What are your swords called?" I ask Leonardo.

"Katana." He replies. I was right!

"What are your weapons?" I ask Mikey and Donatello.

"Bo staff." Donatello replies.

"Nunchucks!" Mikey exclaims, pulling them out and giving me a little show.

"Can I see?" I'm a curious person.

He hands on and I look over it, it wasn't sharp like Raphaels or Leonardos. Not at all. Huh. I guess with hard enough blows it would really hurt.

"You have a curious mind." Splinter says, suddenly beside me. I jump slightly, dropping the weapon. I look up at him with a questioning gaze. "Curiosity is the engine of achievement child, never let your curiosity die."

I frown a bit confused. Why would I let it die? I pick up the weapon and stand up, handing it back to Mikey.

"Ask a good question Artemis." Splinter says.

A good question? A good question would be asking why my boyfriend thinks it's funny when I hurt myself. Or why Thomas was more like a father to me than my actual father is. But what is a good question?

"What is a good question?" I frown.

"Whatever you feel is one." Splinter answers. I nod and turn to walk out of the dojo. "What about your question?"

"I just asked it." I reply, leaving the dojo. I had to get home and shower and feed my fish.

"Are you going to come back later?" Mikey asks.

"I have five thousand dollars to give tonight, no can do." I reply, leaving the turtles home and making my way back to my own.

*V*

I walk back to the same alley, it was almost ten and I was not keen on being late. I walk into the alley and wait there patiently. I run a hand through my hair just as someone seems to walk into the alley. I look at the same four men who had come last night. I swallow nervously.

"Where did you go to get stitched up?" The main man snickers.

I glare at him. "I have the money."

"Good, give it here." The man says, holding out his hand. I look down at his hand and then back up at him.

"You have to promise never to bother me again." I say sternly.

The man laughs, pulling out the gun again. He points it at my head. "The money miss?"

Suddenly a figure drops down, I yelp and jump back. It was one of the turtles!

"You aren't taking anything from her." Raphaels deep voice says. I watch as he beats the men up 'til they're out cold.

"Raphael...?" I whisper.

"Hey, ya okay?" He asks, turning to look at me. I nod, the other turtles come down off the roof, off the fire escapes.

"Why did you guys come?" I frown.

"We weren't going to let them hurt you again Arty." Mikey says.

"What kind of ninjas are we if we don't protect our friends?" Donatello adds.

I smile a bit before looking up. "You can't see the stars in New York." I say sadly.

"Well..." Leonardo starts. "That's not exactly true."

"Want to see them?" Donatello asks.

I nod excitedly. "Yes!"

"Come on," Raphael says, holding out an arm.

"What...?" I tilt my head. He scoops me up and holds me with one arm.

"Let's go dudes!" Mikey says, climbing up the fire escape and disappearing onto the roof. The other turtles follow and I cling to Raphael as we fly across the roof tops. After maybe twenty minutes, we stop.

"Ya can let go now." Raphael chuckles. I do so hesitantly and he sets me down. I look up and gasp.

"Are we really in New York?" I ask.

"The outskirts, but yes, we are in New York." Donatello replies.

"Wow!" I smile.

"Let's see if we can catch a shooting star." Mikey says playfully.

I giggle and nod, laying down on the roof of whatever building we were on. Mikey takes the spot beside me and Raphael takes the other side. Leonardo and Donatello taking behind us. We watch the stars together, small talk passing between us.

"Why star gaze with me when you could be doing other things?" I ask.

"Because you're our friend." Mikey replies.

I smile. "I like you guys."

"Well thank you." Leonardo laughs.

I find myself getting sleepy, huh, I wonder what time it is. I yawn and rub my eyes.

"Hey, you sleepy Arty?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah." I murmur.

"Here." Leonardo gets up and picks me up. "Let's get you home."

I cling on to him like I did Raphael as we fly over the rooftops. Jumping from one to another. We get back to my house quite quickly and Leonardo slips into my bedroom window, setting me down in bed. "Night Artemis."

"Night Leo..." But by that time I'm already asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Taught To Punch

**I own my OC ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts ) but I** ** _DO NOT_** **own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis POV_

I walk down into the turtles lair. Music was blaring through the speakers. Oh, I know this song. Mikey was singing along, dancing quite silly too. I giggle, heading over.

"All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun, open up your loving arms, watch out here I come. You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby, right round, round, round." I sing along, dancing with him. "I want your loooove!"

I laugh, I love this song! Mikey spins me around and pulls me to him, dipping me. I come back up and spin back, leaning back and holding onto his hand to hold me up. I come back up and laugh. "That was great Mikey!"

"I hope you sing and dance with me more often," Mikey grins. "They don't do that." He gestures to his brothers who had turned to watch us.

"Well," I change the radio station to more recent songs. "This music is a bit more modern. They might like this more."

"I dunno." Mikey shrugs.

"Or... Let's make dancing more appealing to _ninjas_." I smile, I could feel my eyes twinkle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikey asks, though I had caught his brothers attention.

"Watch," I smile. I wait for the beat to come in and then I start. Dancing, but including punches and kicks and jumps and anything I could think of that was fight-like. All to the beat of the music. Cheerleading and dance, gosh, if I didn't become a writer I would have been one of those.

I stop when I tire. "See?"

"That was pretty cool." Mikey says.

"That made dancing much more appealing, definitely." Donatello adds.

"You can not fight, but you can do that?" Splinter asks, coming out of no where, making me jump.

"Uh... Yeah?" I frown.

"Hmm," he simply says, walking away.

"Any way, I did come here for a reason. What are your favourite foods?" I ask.

"Pizza." They all say in unison.

"Okay then." I murmur.

"Hey, you want to hang out for a while?" Mikey asks hopefully.

"Oh, uh, sure." I smile a bit.

"Whatcha wanna do?" Mikey asks, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"What do you usually do?" I ask.

"Read comics, skateboard, bother Don in his lab-" Mikey starts to be interrupted by Donatello.

"Please don't." He says, walking away.

"Bother Leonardo when he's training, bug Raphael all the time, listen to music, etcetera, etcetera." Mikey finishes.

I laugh a bit. "Okay."

"You know, if she's here she hangs out with all of us." Leonardo says.

"Yeah, I don't know if she wants to hang out with ya all day Mikey." Raphael says.

"I'll hang out with all of you." I giggle.

"Even Donnie?" Mikey asks.

"Even Donnie." I reply.

"But he's... Who knows what he's doing." Mikey says.

"Well lets go see." I smile, walking to where Donatello disappeared. I open the sliding door and look around at all sorts of interesting things. I walk over to where Donatello was, in front of a big computer screen.

"Go away Mikey," he says without looking back.

"I'm not Mikey." I snort in reply.

"Oh, Arty," Donatello spins around in his chair. "Hey."

"Whatcha doing?" I ask curiously.

"Mm, right now? Nothing much."

"Let's see!" I walk over and look at the computer screen. A code kept running through the computer. I frown, what's all this for? I give Donatello a questioning look and he just shrugs.

"You wouldn't understand if I explained." He says.

"Try me."

"Well, a few years back we were fighting an alien race called the Kraang. They've left earth now, but they left some alien tech. I've been looking through it to see if I can use any of it to build new things."

"I can understand that. Just... alien race?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, an alien race." Donatello replies.

Hmm, I guess it's just as weird as meeting four mutant ninja turtles and a mutant ninja rat. I can live with aliens.

"Are you having any luck?" I ask curiously.

"Not really, it's quite hard. Even for me."

"I'd offer help, but I'm hopeless when it comes to all this." I gesture around the room. Donatello laughs at me.

"I'm going to keep working, I suggest you go hang out with the others, I'll end up talking to myself or confusing you." Donatello says softly.

"Okay. Come out when you're done!" I chime as I leave the lab.

Walking out, I notice Raphael going to the punching bag with his sais. His force after one blow making it fly off the hook. I watch as he beats up the fallen punching bag. Leonardo appears to be sulking and Mikey has been glued to the TV. I walk over to Leonardo and look at him curiously.

"What's gotten you so curious?" He asks. "You've got that look on your face."

"You." I reply. What look on my face?

"Oh? Why am I so interesting?"

"You're sulking."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Oh shush."

I stick my tongue out at him in response. "You were sulking."

"Raph and I got in a little argument, that's all. Now, I'm going to meditate. You can join me if you want, but I think you'd get bored."

"Yeah I'm not interested in being quiet and sitting still and blah blah blah." I scrunch up my nose. Leonardo laughs.

"Exactly, I'll come out after I'm done, then we can do something together." Leonardo says softly, ruffling my hair. I gasp and slap his hand away. Idiot, I spent good time on that this morning. He laughs and walks into the dojo.

Mikey is still glued to the TV, so I head over to Raphael, watching him hit the punching bag. Once he's calmed down, he returns it to the hook and fixes it up. Finally he turns his gaze to me.

"What'd'ya want?" He asks, a tad bit rude. Oh hell no.

"Is that how you speak to a girl?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Uh... No?" Raphael looks both confused and ashamed.

"What do you say?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Sorry Artemis." Raphael mutters.

"Better." I huff. I'm sorry, but I was not taking his crap. He can sober up to me because there was no way I was letting him give me attitude.

"Um, so, what's up?" He asks, nicely this time. Just... nice.

I shrug. "Your brothers are all busy and I have nothing to do today. Any way, Mikey invited me to stay yet he's..." I glance at him at the TV.

"Well," Raphael frowns. "Want to learn to throw a punch?"

*V*

 _Splinter's POV_

Leonardo was meditating in the dojo, so I leave him there alone to his thoughts. I walk out to see Raphael showing Artemis a simple punch. She did it with ease, though, there was no power. Her stance was perfect, and her moves flowed nicely. She just wasn't hitting the punching bag as hard as I know she could. Artemis had so much potential that she just shoved away.

I watch as she does a double punch to the bag. It moves slightly, but not much. I continue to watch as I contemplate if I want to take her up or not.

Through her dancing earlier and the small demonstration of her cheerleading, it was clear she was a talented woman. She just kept it all bottled inside her. I could see she was a fast learner through how Raphael is teaching her. Though again, she lacked the power. Raphael naturally saw this and a thoughtful look appeared on his face.

"Pretend this is one of the men that attacked you." He says. "Hit it as hard as you can, focus all your strength into that punch."

She takes a deep breath and looks at the punching back. Then she does it, her fists make smacking noises as they hit the bag with great force for her. Michelangelo even turns his head to look over at what they are doing.

Raphael praises her, and I smile slightly. My mind made up. She would make a lovely student. Though, I would of course have to ask. That may be very hard.

I could see how my sons already became attached to the small being. I already saw her like a daughter, she was just such a lovable person. I wish all humans were as accepting as her, April and Casey.

I walk to my room to meditate. I felt I would have a hard time finding a way to ask her, and, I would have to train her different from my sons. Woman were different, therefore, they would be trained different.

Ah, this will be a challenge for the both of us.


	7. Chapter 6: Kunoichi

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I** ** _DO NOT_** **own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis POV_

A month had passed since meeting the turtles. A whole month. I loved these guys. They were amazing! They quickly became my best friends. I was at their house more often than not, hanging out with one if not all of them. April and Casey became my friends quite quickly too. They were a couple, a cute one too! I teased them a lot.

I set my camera up on the fire escape for a video. I hadn't posted a singing video in so long, I was just always occupied. I had assured everyone on other social medias I was still alive and all that jazz. I didn't want people thinking I had abandoned them. I set up the rest of the thing then I grab my guitar. I turn the camera on and the microphone, letting it record me pluck along to what I had modified the song to be for my voice.

When I'm done that, I set up my laptop for a sound board and listening to my guitar, I start doing a drum beat through my laptop. Finishing that, it's time to sing. I excitedly set my microphone up and put my headphones on to hear the music. I smile and start to sing.

"Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile, I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile. All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine, cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind. You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon, I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end, and this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay, you know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA. And I love the way you hurt me. It's irresistible, yeah. I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me, baby. I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me, baby." I sing, nailing every note on my first try for once.

After singing the whole song I laugh. "Nailed it!" I say to myself before proceeding to clean up my mess of cords.

*V*

 _Raphael's POV_

I push open the manhole cover and look up towards Arty's bedroom window. She's on the fire escape, putting on a pair of headphones, a camera facing her with a light behind it, shining at her. A microphone is set up in front of her as well. My brothers come up after me and I hold up a finger for silence. They follow my gaze and Arty gives a little smile to the camera before she starts singing in a beautiful voice.

We all listen silently. My favourite piece is when she held her 'irresistible' note. It was such a lovely sound. She finishes the song and she laughs at herself.

"Nailed it!" She exclaims quietly before she takes off the headphones and turns the camera off. She slips inside her window and she starts bringing stuff in. Going back and forth, leaving the light for last.

"Now can we talk to her?" Mikey whines.

"Mikey?" Arty's voice comes, looking down from the fire escape.

"Hey little Arty, nice singing!" Mikey smiles, looking up at her.

Her brown hair hung around her face as she peered down at us, her blue eyes that sparkled had that curious look to them. "You heard me singing?" She asks.

"Yes. May I ask why you were singing to a camera?" Donnie asks.

"Mm, for YouTube." She replies before disappearing inside her house, taking the light with her. Arty doesn't come back out so I climb up, looking into her room. She's putting her things away neatly. Looking at the window, she smiles at me.

"Ya aren't gonna wave us off and wish us a good patrol?" I ask playfully.

"Nope!" She giggles. I roll my eyes. "Go have fun on your patrol!" She makes shooing motions with her hands. I laugh and go back down to my brothers.

"Let's go." I smile.

Like that we're off across the roof tops.

*V*

 _Artemis's POV_

Waking up in the morning, I still couldn't believe the turtles had watched me sing. I head down to the lair, classes were starting in a few days and I'd miss coming down here all the time. I was busy all day preparing for school and I had forgotten about informing the turtles.

Walking into the lair, Splinter is the only one to be seen, making his way to the television set.

"Splinter?" I frown. "Where are the guys?"

"Patrol, you just missed them." Splinter replies.

"Oh... Would you mind if I borrowed the dojo until they come back?"

"Not at all Artemis, go, have fun."

I smile and rush into the dojo. Hooking my phone up to the speakers I had helped Don and Mikey set up. Mikey kept saying how music would help when he was training alone, which was a rare thing. I put my music on and begin to dance. Something I missed.

Before long, much time has passed. I sit down, panting, I was dancing for a long time now. The guys still hadn't come back. I sigh and turn off my music, sitting down for a break. Splinter walks into the dojo and sits across from me.

"Artemis, I have a question for you." He says, looking at me intently.

"What would that question be?" I ask curiously.

"I would like to train you to be a kunoichi, a female ninja." He says. I stare at him dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"Really?" I whisper. "That is... Such an honour. But I do have school, we'd have to work around that."

"Of course." Splinter adds. "You should address me by, Master or Sensei. Your training will be private, the boys may not watch. I do not want them to interrupt or get confused. I must teach you in a slightly different way from how I taught them, for, of course, because you are female. I must warn you, this will be a very challenging feat. May I ask when we can start training and what times we may train at?"

"I can train in the mornings. At two I have class so I have to be ready at one... Everything must happen before twelve. Does that sound okay?" I ask. "Or we can do it anytime past seven pm."

"May we do mornings? After my training session with my sons, I can proceed to train you."

"I would like that very much." I smile.

"We start tomorrow. Be here at eight am sharp. Wear work out clothes, as I assume you will sweat. Bring lots of water."

"Hai Sensei." I give a small bow of the head, I had seen the turtles do this sometimes. Best repeat it.

I head home, excitement bubbling inside me. I couldn't believe it. I will be a kunoichi!

*V*

I yawn and stretch out, glancing at the time. Seven forty five, huh, didn't I have to be somewhere...? I sit bolt upright in bed. Shit.

I scramble out of bed and throw my pyjamas off, pulling on a sports bra and shorts. I pull on my running shoes as I rush into my kitchen, I fill up two water bottles and quickly put them into a bag. I tie my unkept unruly curls up into a sloppy ponytail and then grab a towel, shoving it in my bag as well. Okay... Okay... I glance at the time. Crap, crap, crap. Seven fifty two. I grab a granola bar and quickly head out and down into the sewers.

I run to the lair, making it there I let out a breath.

"Two minutes before eight, cutting it close are we?" Spli- _Master_ Splinter asks, standing in front of the dojo doors.

I blush heatedly, all the turtles gazes turning to me. "I slept in?" I say sheepishly. I hadn't even put a shirt on over the sports bra, how embarrassing.

"I trust it won't happen again?" Master Splinter asks.

"Hai, Sensei." I reply.

"Good, then lets begin." The rat says, walking into the dojo and I follow.

*V*

Little did I know that I was in for the longest and hardest workout I had ever done in my life. I was expecting fighting not this. I kept collapsing, but that added another one to whatever I was doing.

Went on the floor for a rest after a pushup? Add five to my original count of fifty. Couldn't keep a good pattern in my sit-ups? Add three to the original count of one hundred. Took a break from lunging? Add six. Can't hold my split for a minute? Make it five minutes.

By the time I'm done, I'm a weak, panting, sweating, hurting mess. Now meditation. Apparently every session would end with at least ten minutes of it. I had no idea how to, even after hearing a detailed explanation. I just couldn't grasp it. I sit staring and Splinter who's eyes were closed.

"Artemis, child, close your eyes and steady your breaths." He says softly. I sigh and obey.

After the ten minutes is up, I'm dismissed. I walk out of the dojo with my bag and as soon as the door is shut behind me, I lean on the wall for support. My body ached all over and I still had to shower and get cleaned up. I can't imagine doing this when school starts. Every single day? Oh no, I'm done already.

"Since when was Splinter your Sensei? He's our Sensei." Mikey asks confused.

"Since," I drink what's left in my second water bottle. "Yesterday."

"Are ya okay?" Raph asks, looking me over.

"Fine. I have to go home and shower. I'll be back later, okay?" I look at them. Don and Leo both looking at me curiously.

"Yeah. Next time bring your stuff, ya can shower here." Raph says. I raise an eyebrow. "Tomorrow ya will be dead. Ya know that right?"

"Oh yes. I know that." I mutter, walking out of the lair. I climb up the ladder and out of the sewer with the little strength I had left. Oh I was so not ready to be a kunoichi.


	8. Chapter 7: The Little Spitfire

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I** ** _DO NOT_** **own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis's POV_

The next day is pure hell. I could barely get out of bed. As I walk down into the lair, ten minutes before eight this time, the turtles look over at me.

"How are you feeling little Arty?" Mikey asks, a smirk on his face.

I glare at him. "Like absolute shit. I feel like a truck ran me over and then did so again just to make sure he got me." Mikey snickers.

"Michelangelo," Splinter scolds, coming out of no where like always. "After I had made you hold your split for an hour for the first time, you did not feel so good either now did you?"

"No Sensei." Mikey mumbles.

"And, Artemis," Splinter says.

"Yes?" I say nervously.

"You made it in good time this morning. Let's begin." He walks into the dojo and I sigh before following him.

I put my bag down and we do the same thing we did yesterday... Except it was way harder today. I could barely keep myself upright. When we finished and it was meditation time, I just lied back and closed my eyes, panting. I couldn't keep doing this, my body would give out on me.

"You're dismissed." Splinter says and I pretty much drag myself from the dojo.

The turtles gazes turn to me. I glance at them. "I'm using your shower." I mutter, walking into their shared bathroom. I shut the door and mentally thank Raphael for telling me to bring my shower stuff. I strip out of the sweaty clothes and turn the water on. Despite being in the sewer, their bathroom is quite clean. I suspect Don for keeping it that way. It is him who built it in, so it's probably him who cleaned it.

As I wash my hair, which is really hard considering my arms are jelly, I sing. I always sang in the shower, the turtles weren't going to stop that. When I finish up, I dry off and pull on sweatpants and a tight fitted tshirt. I throw my hair up in a bun before walking out. I collapse on the couch and snuggle up with the single blanket they had on the back. I don't want to do anymore training, I'm tired and hurt. When school starts I won't be able to cope. I'm not that strong.

"Hey," Leo says softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I mumble.

Leo chuckles and I feel the couch dip near my head. I don't care I'm too tired to care. Soon, my world fades into dreams.

*V*

Raphael's POV

Little Artemis looked beat when she walked out of the dojo. Sweat covered every inch of her and her eyes didn't have that sparkle. Coming out of the shower, Mikey looked like he wanted to talk to her, but she walked straight to the couch. She pulled the blanket off the back and she held it close. Mikey walks over and sits in front of her on the floor. She replies to something Leo asked so I walk over. I sit down by her head and soon her breathing evens out, signalling she asleep.

"Is she asleep?" Don asks, walking out of his lab.

"Yeah." Leo replies, leaning on the back of the couch and looking down at her.

"You think Splinter is working her too hard?" Mikey asks quietly, looking at the little girl.

"If he was, she wouldn't of even left the dojo." Leo snorts.

"But she's so little." I murmur. "She can't take all o' this."

"She actually can," Don says.

"I don't need no scientific explanation o' why she can." I reply hotly to Don.

Leo sighs and rubs Arty's back gently once before walking into the dojo. I sigh and watch her sleep. Mikey turns the TV on, turning it low so Arty could sleep. Don disappears back into his lab before walking back out.

"I'm going to order pizza, Arty likes plain cheese, right?" Don asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

After a while, April comes in with two large pizzas and Leo walks out of the dojo. I look at Arty and gently shake her awake. She opens her eyes and blue orbs turn to look at me.

"Yeah Raphie?" She asks, a yawn escaping her mouth.

"We have pizza, you want some?" I ask softly, remembering how she freaked out last time I had spoken normally after she woke up. She had fallen asleep on movie night again and when I woke her up, I asked her a question and she just wasn't ready for anything. She had a little outburst of how rude it was to yell after she woke up, even though I hadn't been yelling.

"Mhm." She nods, you can see the pain in her eyes as she pushes herself up, but the sparkle is back. I walk beside her into the kitchen where my brothers already were. April was with them and they were all eating away. I pull out a cheese slice and hand it to Arty. She takes it and takes a big bite. I smile and take a slice for myself.

I keep my eye on her, I was worried she'd just... collapse from over working. Splinter just has to take it a few steps back with her. I would talk to him, but I don't want to make her training worse. She eats two slices before walking back to the couch and curling up.

"What's up with her? She seems... Tired." April asks quietly.

"Splinter is training her." Leo replies.

"Oh my gosh he isn't over working her is he!?" April whisper yells. "She doesn't look like she can take too much."

"I 'ave to agree with ya there April." I nod.

Apparently April and I weren't quiet enough, because that fire in Arty? Oh she was going to let it all out. She stomps over to us, if looks could kill, we'd be dead.

"What makes you think I can't handle Splinter's training?" Artemis all but growls. "What makes you think THAT I AM NOT STRONG ENOUGH? AM I TOO SMALL FOR YOU? HUH? WHY DON'T YOU DO ONE SESSION WITH ME AND SEE HOW YOU FEEL AFTER! IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS THE MOST FIT PERSON BEFORE. I AM STRONG YOU GUYS JUST CAN'T SEE PAST MY SIZE!"

With that she grabs her bag and storms out of the lair. April and I stand there, I wasn't used to being yelled _at_. _I_ was always the one yelling at _others_.

Splinter comes out of no where, like always, and he looks over April, my brothers and I. "If I were over working her, Artemis would not be walking home right now. You'd do best not to anger her, she is much like Raphael in that manner. She can not hold her anger in and she expresses it through violence."

"Master Splinter, we didn't mean ta upset her." I frown.

"I know, Raphael. But do be careful with her, woman's emotions are very differently applied than a males. No offence April," Splinter adds.

"None taken." April says.

"She may respond with violence, but her anger will no doubt show in other ways. It would be best if you never anger any woman." Splinter chuckles as though recalling a memory.

"Hai, Sensei." I mumble. I just hope Arty will remain okay.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was rather short. I love reviews! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Cramps

_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS BASED ON WOMANS MONTHLY CYCLE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ!_

 **I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I** ** _DO NOT_** **own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis's POV_

So, it's been a week of training. I have one week left before school starts. But it's a dreaded week. It's that time of the month. Some girls, they have it good. And then there's me. Some months it is the worst thing life has to offer. Should I even try training? It's gotten better, I'm not in as much pain anymore. But it's still hard. Maybe I can just tell Splinter I got sick?

I get out of bed and do my business before getting ready for training. Small cramps already coming along. I can do this. I walk down into the lair after I'm ready and head into the dojo. We start training as normal until I end up screaming through my teeth. I stop doing the sit ups and I curl into a fetal position.

"Artemis!?" Splinter asks, rushing over.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. I had no idea of any other way to express the pain, I had to let it out somehow. Usually I'm alone though, or my boyfriend sits with me as I cry my eyes out of an hour. That is honestly, every month, the worst hour of my life.

"What is wrong?" Splinter asks.

"Just..." Do I tell the truth or do I lie? The only people who knew of this were my best friend from high school, my boyfriend and my brother. And of course, my nanny. But I am not keen on telling people, I find it embarrassing.

Suddenly the door to the dojo is slid open roughly and the turtles walk in.

"What's goin' on?" Raph asks, crossing his arms.

I can feel my cheeks burn red, there is no way I'm telling all the turtles!

"Artemis?" Splinter asks.

I hide my face as I reply. "That time of the month..." I mumble.

Splinter clears his throat awkwardly. "Training is off until it is... finished." I didn't think that the rat could be awkward, but he most certainly was. Then again, he raised four boys, not a girl. "Boys, could you uh, comfort her?" He says before the rat walks away. This is so embarrassing.

"Uh, Don, you're the smart one, what do we do?" Mikey asks quietly.

"Well, heat helps, uh, exercise-" Don starts.

"I am _not_ moving." I snap, still curled up.

"Okay then." Donnie mumbles.

"I just want to go home." I mutter, working on standing up, but that just makes it worse. I curl back up with a groan. "I swear this is what it feels like to give birth."

"I've got her." Raphael says quietly. I can hear him walk over and he gets down beside me, I look over at him, green eyes showing worry. "Can I pick you up? Bring you to the couch?" I nod and he is gentle as he lifts me. Once again the pain intensifies, I whimper and close my eyes tight.

Raph sits on the green couch, still holding me, not even just that, he doesn't let go. Instead, he starts rubbing my stomach soothingly before I find, through the intense pain, I grow sleepy. Soon I get swept away into dreams.

*V*

 _Donatello's POV_

"Is she... Asleep?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah." Raph replies.

"Since when were you the caring kind?" Mikey asks, his actions with Artemis surprised us all.

"She's just so small, ya know? I feel like I gotta protect her." Raph says.

"Understandable." I nod. "I think we all feel like that." I mumble. I personally viewed her like a little sister. She was just like that, capturing your heart in one way or another when you meet her. Gah. "Leo, can you get her some painkillers for when she wakes up?"

"Of course." Leo nods, walking into the lab.

In her sleep, little Arty curls into Raph. I know this may be weird for me to say, but they were quite cute together. Huh, weird.

Splinter walks out and looks at Arty and Raph. "Is Artemis okay?"

"She'll be fine father." I chuckle. His awkwardness in the dojo was something none of us had seen before, or even thought he was capable of. It was quite amusing.

Mikey turns on the TV and apparently whoever was watching before, had the volume turned all the way up. Poor Artemis jumped out of her skin as she woke to the noise. Even from here you could see tears build up in her eyes from the fright the gun shots of the action movie on TV.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter scolds as tears run down Arty's cheeks. I know she wouldn't cry like this any other time, it's just because of the time of month.

"Sorry! I didn't know it was going to be so loud!" Mikey exclaims, turning the volume down.

Raph is doing his best to calm her down. The tears we hadn't seen before. She hadn't cried in front of us, Arty looked like a girl who would cry though. But no, she never even looked as though she would cry. Not until now.

Her little hands grip the edge of Raph's plastron as she cries into it. He rubs her back gently as he and I both glare and Mikey.

Leo finally comes back out with the painkillers. "Sorry, I couldn't find... them." His gaze turns to Arty crying. "What did Mikey do?"

"Turned the TV on." I mumble, taking the painkillers and walking over to Arty. "Hey," she looks at me, her sobs slowly subsiding, her head rested on Raph's plastron. "Can you swallow pills?" She nods. I take two of the pills out and take one of her hands, putting the pills onto it.

"Can I have water?" Arty asks quietly.

"Of course." I go to the kitchen and quickly get a glass of water. Still sitting on Raph, she takes the two pills with clear disgust before she slides off him. Her face contorts with pain and she pushes her hands into her stomach. Standing there for a moment before walking to her bag. She disappears down the hall and into the bathroom and we exchange glances.

"If she starts crying in there I'm not going in." Mikey says suddenly.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter scolds for a second time.

After a few minutes, she doesn't come out. I frown and walk over, knocking on the door. "Artemis?" I ask. "Are you alright." No answer. "Artemis?" Again, no answer. "If you don't answer we'll send Splinter in."

"I'm fine." Her voice comes from the other side of the door. It's weak and it wavers slightly.

"Can we come in?" I ask hesitantly.

"No." She replies. I feel slightly alarmed when I hear her puking.

"Artemis, can _one_ of us come in?" I ask, almost desperate. I don't think it's very good for her to be alone. "Just say someone's name."

There's a pause before she replies. "I don't want anyone, I want to go home."

"I'm giving you a minute before I come in, okay?" I decide. Who took care of her when she was like this!? Someone had to, it's not right for her to just be alone through it. Again there's sounds of puking so I walk in. She's bent over the toilet, puking up whatever was left inside her. She starts dry heaving, so I gently rub her back. She starts crying again.

"I'm s-sorry. I should ha-have stayed home." She says through her tears.

"No, no," I shake my head. "I'm glad you came, you need someone to take care of you when you're like this." I say softly.

"Donnie, I'm on my period." She deadpans with a little laugh.

"We're mutant turtles, I'm sure we can deal with that." I reply with a smile. She wipes away the rest of her tears.

"I'm a mess, sorry." She mumbles, running a hand through her hair.

"I think it's fair that you are, I mean, putting up with that every month would drive me mad." I smile. She laughs and then looks down at herself. She is still in her training clothes, black running shorts and a black tank top.

"I'm going to change, mind stepping out for a second? I'll come out when I'm done." Arty says.

"Yeah," I get up and leave the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Is she okay?" Leo asks awkwardly.

"Yeah, she's good." I nod. Arty walks out a few moments later, a pair of sweatpants on and a sweater.

She looks up, a faint smile on her face. "Do you guys have pizza?"

* * *

 **I think that this chapter is sweet, I don't know. I'm sorry about the touchy manner**  
 **subject for the majority of the chapter. I thought it'd just be interesting to put in**  
 **before the real action comes.**

 **I'm gonna change the rating to T just to be safe.**


	10. Chapter 9: A Bit Jealous

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I DO NOT own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis's POV_

I walk into the lair, I missed two days of training, due to that stupid time of the month. Splinter looks over.

"It is done?" He asks, looking over my workout attire. I laugh and nod.

"I can do your tortur- training once again." I say, slightly sarcastic, walking into the dojo. The guys laugh and my sarcastic comments save. I start like we always do before Splinter even walks in. Two hundred pushups. I step up every week. As I do them, Splinter walks in, an approving look on his face. After my pushups, sit-ups, and various other routine exercises. Splinter stops me before my meditation.

"Artemis," he starts. "Come here." He motions over to the dummy. I frown and walk over. He demonstrates a punch on the dummy and then a kick. Going both at a normal speed and a slow one. His power surprises me for such an old rat. "Your turn."

I do both the double punch and the kick to the dummy. Only to be greatly corrected and told to use all my strength. So I do so again... Only to be told to do it again and again until Splinter told me to stop. He watches as I continue to do this. By the time he asks me to stop, my arms are tired from the same continuous motion. We do our meditation, which I actually attempt to do this time. When we finish Splinter stops me again, taking my hands. I didn't realize but my knuckles had become red and bruised.

"We must do something about this." Splinter mumbles. "Let Donatello treat these."

I nod and walk out of the dojo, taking a shower before walking out. I look over my knuckles, they look worse. A slight pain is starting to emit through them.

"Don?" I call.

"Yeah Arty?" He walks out of the kitchen.

"Can you help?" I ask, holding out my hands. Don walks over and looks over my knuckles.

"You have to use tape." Donnie says as he pulls me into the lab. He smooths some kind of cream gently over my knuckles. "Next time, use this." He hands me some kind of white wrap.

"Okay, thanks." I smile, walking out and putting the wrap in my bag.

Mikey turns on the radio to the same station he always does and I laugh hearing Mambo Number 5 come on. From what I can tell just the end of it. I watch Mikey dance with a smile on my face.

"Come on Arty! Join me!" Mikey laughs.

"But the song is almost over." I reply.

Like I thought, the song ends and a new one comes on. Tequila.

"No way!" I smile widely at the song, rushing over to Mikey. Dancing with him playfully.

"Tequila." We both say in unison. I laugh at Mikey's attempt at the real low voice. After Tequila, La Bamba comes on. Gosh, I love this radio station.

"Para bailar la bamba. Para bailar la bamba. Se necesita una poca de gracia, una poca de gracia pa mi pa ti. Y, arriba arriba, Ay, arriba y arriba, por ti seré, por ti seré, Por ti seré." I sing along happily. Mikey looks at me with wide baby blue eyes. "What?"

"You speak a different language?" Mikey asks.

I laugh. "No, no. I looked up the lyrics to this song and they're repetitive so I just memorized them."

After singing and dancing with Mikey to the rest of the song, I retire to the couch. Snuggling with the blanket as I often do. Raph and Leo come over sitting on either side of me.

"Feeling better?" Leo asks.

"Yeah." I nod. His dark blue eyes were giving me a curious look. "What?"

"You aren't as tired as you usually are after training." Leo observes.

I snort. "Oh I'm tired, my arms are jello." I hold them up limply. Leo laughs.

"What's wrong with your knuckles?" Raph asks, taking my hands in his.

"It's from punching the bag." I explain. "I can't punch it straight up becau- ow." I pull my hands away as he brushes a thumb, or, I guess his thumb, over my bruised knuckles.

"Sorry." Raph mumbles.

"It's fine." The pain kept flaring, getting worse since I came from training. "Oh, I have school soon. I won't be able to hang out here as often." I frown.

"That's okay, we understand." Leo says.

"We'll miss you." Raph murmurs.

"I'll miss hanging around too." I giggle. "Any way, I have to go now." I say, getting up. "I promised Max I'd meet up with him. We have a date tonight. I'll catch you guys later!" I grab my bag and head out, not missing the look on Raphael's face as I do.

*V*

 _Raphael's POV_

For some reason it angered me, that Arty had a boyfriend. Did he deserve her? Did he take good care of little Arty? I certainly hope so. Not many people are worthy of having Arty in such a way, she's the smallest, cutest, most beautiful- wait. Ugh, what am I doing to myself?

I have to take it two steps back. Arty is happy with Max. Max better be happy with Arty. I head into the dojo to clear my head, needing to hit something. Purple Dragon activity had gone up and the Foot's activity had gone down. It is just so strange. Any way, Purple Dragons are too easy to fight. They don't have any training. We're done with them too quickly.

I needed some Foot ninjas to beat up, they at least were more of a challenge than the Purple Dragons. Maybe Leo will spar with me for a while, I just need some action. Clear my head of everything.

I sigh as Splinter walks over.

"What is troubling you, my son?" He asks.

"Just... Artemis." I mumble, hitting the dummy with a sai.

"What about her?" Splinter asks, watching me.

"Her boyfriend." I reply darkly.

"What of her boyfriend?"

"I don't know Master Splinter! I just don't like him, okay?"

"Is this jealousy I detect?"

"I'm not jealous." I snap, storming out of the dojo and into my room. Maybe sleep with calm me down.

* * *

 **Short chappie! I'm sorry! Tell me how you liked it though!**


	11. Chapter 10: Mad

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I DO NOT own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis's POV_

I groggily open my eyes, I sit up and realize I'm still wearing the clothes from last night. Clubbing is tiring. Aren't I supposed to be somewhere... I glance at the clock. Eight thirty one... Splinter's training! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I just pile everything into my bag, workout clothes and all. I run out and into the sewers, still in my thigh high black heels. I can't believe I slept through my alarm!

I run into the lair my heels clacking on the hard ground. Maybe Splinter won't- Ah shit. He's standing right there and I can feel my cheeks heat as all the turtles look over due to my rather loud entry. Stupid heels. Stupid, stupid heels.

"Um... Hi?" I say sheepishly, looking at Splinter.

"You are late. What are you wearing?" He asks.

"I'll change." I say quickly.

"No. Explain why you are late."

"I slept through my alarm."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I fell asleep around two."

"Why were you out so late?"

"..." I open my mouth to answer, but I don't think I should. What if they rat me out? Pun not intended. But if they do... Heh, they wouldn't.

"Well?" Splinter asks.

"I was out clubbing."

*V*

 _Raphael's POV_

Arty is late for training, and I can't help but be worried. She's never been late before. She was supposed to be here half an hour ago. Suddenly the clacking of heels is all we can here. Arty comes rushing into the lair, her appearance making me gawk.

Her usually straightened hair is curled, not her natural curls though. She has a black dress that has a sweetheart neckline and comes a little below her butt. The dress has lace sleeves and nothing other than that. Her lips are a bold red and she has gold and brown on her eyelids. I wonder how that all stayed on overnight. Thigh high heeled boots are in place of where her usual running shoes are.

"Um... Hi?" Arty says, looking a little strange as she looks at Splinter.

"You are late." Splinter says, then he asks the question we all wanted to know. "What are you wearing?"

"I'll change." She says quickly.

"No. Explain why you are late." Splinter demands.

"I slept through my alarm."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I fell asleep around two."

"Why were you out so late?" She opens her mouth to answer him, but she says nothing. A thoughtful expression on her face. "Well?" Splinter inquires.

"I was out clubbing." She answers.

Don chokes on his drink and I clench my hands into fists.

"You're eighteen!" I exclaim.

"Fake ID." Arty snorts.

"You didn't drink did you?" Don asks.

"No, no, I don't like alcoholic drinks." She shakes her head.

"Who did ya go with?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"My boyfriend." Arty says, narrowing her eyes.

"How old is he?" Leo asks.

"Twenty one." Arty was beginning to look mad. I didn't care. How dare her _boyfriend_ take her to a club when she's under age! How dare he! That isn't how you take care of your girlfriend.

"Your boyfriend took ya to a club WHILE YOU'RE UNDER AGE!?" I end up yelling, walking over to her.

"I have a fake ID." Arty replies.

"YOU'RE STILL UNDER AGE! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YA?"

"NOTHING HAPPENED! I'M HERE AREN'T I?" Arty yells back.

"YA COULD HAVE BEEN ARRESTED! OR RAPED FER GOODNESS SAKE."

"WELL I WASN'T!"

"BUT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN! WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND PUTS HIS GIRLFRIEND IN DANGER?"

Suddenly a loud slapping echoes through the lair. Did she just...? A small sting is in my cheek and Arty is still glaring at me, her hands in little fists. The lair is silent, no one breathing but Arty and I. I look at her, both surprised and enraged. How dare she hit me. I pick her up in one swift motion, throwing her over my shoulder.

"You're training with me today." I grunt, walking towards the dojo, her fists slamming harmlessly off my shell.

"Master Splinter!" She exclaims. "Help!" I stop, waiting for Splinter to say something.

"I see it a fitting punishment for being late that Raphael trains you today." Splinter says.

I smirk as I imagine the look on Arty's face. She stops her pounding fists on my back and I walk into the dojo. I set her down and her eyes hold a look that could kill.

"I can't train in this." Arty says finally.

"Well you're going to." I reply.

"Yeah, no I'm not."

"Oh yes you are. Now give me twenty pushups."

"No."

* * *

 **I saved it and it deleted all my work up to here. I had 1700 words... *Starts crying***

* * *

She's just making it harder for herself. The more stubborn she is, the harder I'm going to work her. "Darlin', don't make me get Splinter in here. We don't want him to interfere, now do we?"

She glares and gets down, doing the twenty pushups with ease.

"Another twenty." I decide, putting my foot on her back and pressing down slightly. She growls, or at least, that's what I make of the sound. This time, she struggles to do them, but she does them better than I expected her to.

We do all the normal exercises in sets of twenties, and on the second set of twenty, I make it harder for her. Providing a challenge to doing them. She does them all, but it's clear she isn't happy with me.

When we finish, the sparkle in her eyes had turned to fire. It is clear that she is angrier with me than before. She stands, waiting for her next instruction, her hands in fists. Her makeup had stayed perfect, besides her lipstick which she had rubbed off her lips.

"We're done," I say softly. She turns on her heel and as she walks out, she pulls her boots off. I follow her out and when she gets out she throws her boots onto the ground. Leo and Mikey are watching TV on the couch and Arty walks barefoot over. She yanks Leo's katana out of it's sheath and Leo quickly jumps over the couch.

"Woah, woah, can I please have my-" He stops as Arty points the sword at him.

"Move." She only says that word and Leo moves. She chucks the sword at the dummy and it surprisingly hits it, going straight through. But, oh no, she is not done there. Arty walks over to the dummy and starts punching it. Well formed, basic, strong punches. Punch after punch she lands, none of us daring to interfere. Then she removes the sword and she just jabs. Thrusting the katana over and over into the dummy.

Obviously, she didn't know how to wield it. But that didn't stop her from her jabs.

"Raph, she's worse than you." Mikey mumbles.

"When do I get my sword back...?" Leo asks hesitantly.

I shrug as we watch her take her anger out on the poor dummy. Splinter walks out, taking one look at Artemis he starts his way over to the angry woman.

"Artemis," he says, anger evident in his own voice. No response from Arty, just her continual jabs. Splinter sighs and stands beside her. "Artemis, enough child." She stops, looking up at the rat. Her eyes still held fire. Splinter very carefully removes the sword from her hand before showing her her own knuckles. They are bruised and bloodied, much, much worse than the other day.

I instantly feel terrible. I had caused that. I caused her knuckles to become like that because I made her so angry. If I just apologized for yelling, not brought her into the dojo... Arty drops her hands, clenching them into fists.

"I can't feel it." She mumbles.

"You cannot hurt yourself every time you get angry child." Splinter sighs. Artemis just shrugs. She indeed was worse than me, she still hadn't calmed down. Her eyes still held that fire. "We can meditate on some other ideas."

Arty scrunches her nose up at the word 'meditate.' Splinter sets a hand on her shoulder and leads her toward the dojo. Though she stops and closes her eyes. "I'm fine. I want out of this dress. And I want the dojo to myself for a little while."

"Can I trust you with all the weapons in there?" Splinter asks as she opens her eyes.

"Oh, because my wonderful demonstration with the sword showed you how dangerous I am." Arty says sarcastically, still angry.

"It showed me how dangerous you were to yourself." Splinter replies, making Arty glare. "Go change, you can have the dojo to yourself for a little while."

"Thanks Sensei." She mumbles going to grab her bag before she disappears into the bathroom.

When she comes out she has changed into black leggings and a big red hoodie. But after, she disappears into the dojo, music turning on inside. Blasting in there, making the floor move out here.

Mikey being naturally curious walks over and opens the door just a little.

"Mikey she wanted to be alone." Leo sighs exasperatedly.

"But she's dancing... And she's really good." Mikey replies.

I walk over to watch. She indeed is dancing to the beat of the modern song. Very good dancing too, just like what she demonstrated before. That gives me an idea.

"Master Splinter, why don't you teach her to take out her anger through dancing?" I ask.

"That is a very good idea Raphael." Splinter says. "Thank you."

I smile before continuing to watch little Arty dance.

* * *

 **So I'm not really at 1700 words anymore... Sorry. I decided to leave out an unneeded scene because it deleted it the first time. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: Just Dance Anyone

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I DO NOT own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis's POV_

"Bye Thomas!" I wave as he walks towards the door out. Instead of walking back into my house, I go to the alley to walk into the sewers. I pull up the manhole cover which I had gotten quite good at, and I slide down into the dark. Though, I knew my way around now.

I walk to the lair, I frown realizing how late it is. Maybe one or two, I called Thomas over and we talked forever. We had a good sibling bond. I just needed to come down here, I felt more at home here than I did in my own house. I know Mikey is the deepest sleeper, so I head into his room. I take his mask playfully and put it on myself, though as a bandana instead of a mask. What if I pranked the turtles, took all their masks...

I quietly slip into Don's room next. Gadgets and gizmos lay on shelves neatly. I quickly get his mask which is neatly, like everything else, on his beside table. I am nervous to go into Leo's room because he's the most likely to catch me. But I am more nervous to go into Raph's room because he would get mad at me if he caught me... I put Don's mask on over Mikey's and I slip into Leo's room. His mask is haphazardly set on his beside table, I hold my breath as I take careful steps towards it. I wrap my fingers around the mask and start to back out. He seems to begin sitting up so I rush out and into Raph's room.

Raph is sleeping soundly, even snoring a little. Unlike his brothers, his mask is on him. I slip Leo's mask on over the others and I hesitantly walk over to Raph. I lean over and untie it, but as I pull away Raph moves. His arm hits my stomach and he just... Brings me in. Like someone would cuddle a teddy bear. I'm held close to Raph, both arms around my waist. I put his mask on myself as I start squirming in his grip. His arms like an iron hold. My squirming is hopeless as he squishes me to his plastron.

"Damn it Raph, you had to ruin my fun." I mutter. I watch the clock on his beside table until I grow tired and soon fall asleep.

*V*

I wake up as I'm moved. I quickly snap my eyes open. Soon realizing I'm not in my own room but in Raph's. His arms are moving and they loosen enough for me to get away. The clock on his beside tables alarm goes off and I freeze, oh no.

"Artemis?" He asks.

"Fudge nuggets." I mutter as I run from the room. The other turtles are emerging as I run.

"Hey Leo have you seen my... Artemis?" Mikey says groggily and just as I'm about to leave the lair, one of my arms is grabbed and twisted. I yelp and stop, being pulled into Splinter.

"Why is it that you have all four of my sons masks?" Splinter asks curiously.

"It was supposed to be a prank but Raph was mean and he like... cuddled with me and I couldn't get out!" I pout.

"... Run! I'll hold them off." Splinter says playfully, letting me go. I grin and start running out of the lair. I make it up out of the sewer before I'm stopped by the turtles. No doubt Splinter let them through.

"Give us our masks back Arty." Leo says sternly, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Never!" I giggle, climbing up the fire escape to my bedroom window.

"Who wants to get her?" Leo asks.

"I do." Raph climbs the fire escape skillfully, jumping around. "Come on Arty, the masks."

I tilt my head. "You have to catch me first!" I say, slowly inching towards my window.

"Arty, ya know we'll catch ya in seconds, just hand me the masks."

"No!" I slide my window open and quickly scramble in before shutting it and locking it. I go around and lock all the other windows and doors.

I giggle and finally take the masks off, walking to the washroom. I set them down by the sink and start up a shower for myself. Splinter said yesterday that we wouldn't train today, so I didn't have to wait until after I'm all sweaty to shower. I strip down and step into the shower, singing as I wash myself. When I step out I dry myself off and wrap a towel around myself. I walk out into my room but freeze when I see the turtles. Mikey's chilling on my bed, reading a book, Donnie is at my desk on my laptop, Leonardo is leaning against my wall watching Raphael who is going through my clothes.

"Excuse me?" I all but growl, glaring at them. "I am practically naked here, OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Well, we feel pretty naked without our masks." Don states, not taking his eyes away from the computer. I can see him on _my_ Facebook page.

"Hey, Leo, ya think she'll miss these?" Raph smirks, picking up a pair of my favourite underwear. Hey, some underwear is just comfier than others. That particular pair were Calvin Klein. I keep my face from going red only because of my shock at what the turtles are doing.

"I want to look through that drawer too!" Leo exclaims, walking over. "Any fancy lingerie in here Arty?"

"Yes." I reply, wait what. "I mean no! No, no I don't." I run over, holding the towel tight to myself. I don't know, is a red lace bra fancy? I have to play this cool because there is no way I'm giving them their masks back if they play like this. I pick out the red lace bra and toss it over to Leo. "Like it?"

He keeps his composure, though narrowing his eyes.

Mikey walks over and pulls out the only thing that I hoped they looked over. A few pairs of my boyfriends boxers. He kept them here in case he came over and showered or changed the next day. I can feel my face turn red.

"They're Max's!" I say, blushing as I take them from him and shove them back into the drawer.

"Why do you have your boyfriends underwear?" Mikey questions.

"Because I do now scoot. My underwear does not appreciate being touched by you guys." I scowl. I just didn't like them going through my underwear.

Mikey went back to my book, but Raph and Leo kept taking out underwear and bras. I sigh and pull out my boyshort undies and a matching sports bra. I walk into my closet, and though cramped, I pull the underwear on. Then the sports bra. I open the closet door and walk out. I feel exposed, but I just keep my mind on the fact that my bikinis are more revealing. I would have thrown on something from my closet if I used the closet for clothes.

"Artemis," Don says. Now on my phone. How did he get on there? Then I give it a second thought, I took my password off on it that's how. "Your last text to Max was 'I need food bring me McDonalds.' You do realize that right."

I blush. "McDonalds is good!" I whine. "And I was hungry."

"And it was at ten pm?" Don chuckles.

"What's wrong with McDonalds?" I huff. Don looks up and his eyes widen.

"Do you let everyone see you in your underwear? Goodness Arty, go cover yourself." He says playfully.

"It's there fault!" I exclaim, pointing to Leo and Raph.

"Well give us our masks and we'll let ya get dressed." Raph says.

I huff and walk into the bathroom. I grab their masks and hand them to them. "Now can I please put some clothes on, I still feel naked." I shudder, I really did. I feel so exposed, like everyone can see me. But this shouldn't be any different than a bikini, or when the turtles wear their boxers in the lair instead of everything else. They even wore sweatpants sometimes. I found it so amusing.

"Yeah," Raph moves away from the dresser though takes a thong with him. I give him a look and he chuckles. "Payback for the masks."

I find myself a nice pair of sweatpants and I slip those on. Though the boys stay in my room. I tilt my head waiting for them to leave, when they don't I sigh and pull on a shirt. I walk out into the kitchen.

"You guys hungry?" I call. Mikey is almost instantly in the kitchen.

"What are you making me?" He asks excitedly.

"Uh, toast. I can't make things." I snort. Putting two slices in for myself.

"Okay, I'll have toast." Mikey says slowly.

"Me too." Don says, walking in, bringing both my phone and laptop.

"I'll have some." Raph adds, sitting at the island.

"Me too please." Leo requests.

All of them had their masks back on. I put four pieces in to start and I do that several times to feed them all. By the time they're done, I've forgotten about myself. Raph narrows his eyes.

"Have ya been eating breakfast these past few days?" He asks.

"Yes," I reply. I always ate breakfast... Then again. I can feel my face slip, suddenly unsure. I had been waking up too late to have enough time to eat breakfast.

"Yer lying." Raph says, walking over. I frown.

"You do know breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" Don states.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I murmur. "I just haven't had the time to eat."

"Ya eat lunch though, right?" Raph asks.

"Of course." I nod.

"And dinner?" Raph proceeds.

I roll my eyes. "Yes." I grab myself a granola bar and take a big bite of it in front of him.

Raph goes and sits back down.

"So, what do you do when you aren't busy?" Don asks.

I shrug. "Write."

"I figured. Noticed you were an author after I went on Facebook. How are your books coming along?" Don asks.

"Uh, fine."

"What's your book about?" Mikey asks.

I walk to my room and grab a copy of the first book in the series, I walk back out and hand it to Mikey. The cover is of me, made to look like the main character. The book is about a girl who was on the run from everyone because of a crime she was wrongfully accused of. She learns to fight and does her best to prove she is not guilty.

I walk over to the sink to do dishes when I see the biggest spider I have ever seen. I let out a noise between a scream and a cry and I scramble away from the sink, hitting the island really hard. I can feel tears in my eyes.

I had the biggest fear of spiders. I didn't know where it came from, I just had it. When I was home alone once, I saw one. I had a panic attack and when my nanny came back from getting the groceries she called the hospital to ask what was wrong with me.

"What's wrong Arty!?" Leo asks quickly, glancing at the sink then back at me.

I watch the spider crawl down the sink cupboard and I start to cry, my body shaking, my chest hurting; like my lungs had been crushed. I couldn't move anymore and the spider was just getting closer.

"She's having a panic attack." Don says softly as soon as he sees me. He kneels down beside me and follows my gaze to the spider.

"Why?" Raph asks, looking a bit panicky himself.

Don points to the spider. "Can one of you get rid of it?"

Leo picks it up and walks away with it.

Raph kneels down in front of me and takes my hands. "Come on now little ninja, yer gonna be okay. The spider ain't gonna hurt ya and I'm gonna stay here with ya. Leo took it away it's gone."

Don wraps an arm around my shoulders. "We won't let it touch you."

I close my eyes and start taking deep breaths. I'm okay, I'm okay. It's gone. Don and Raph keeps saying sweet things making me feel better. I open my eyes when I feel okay again.

"You feel better?" Raph asks. I nod and the both help me up.

I had seen spiders in the lair sometimes, but only tiny ones. Those I could just... Avoid. I was stil scared but not as scared as I get of big ones.

Leo seems to have been here for quite some time since disposing of the spider. I can feel my chest tighten again.

"Where is it? You killed it right?" I ask quickly.

"It's dead." Leo assures. "And it's not inside the house anymore."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. The only problem, the rest of the day I'm going to be so jumpy. Anything that moves I'm going to jump at. What kind of a ninja is scared of spiders? Ugh.

I plug my phone into my stereo and start some music up. Putting it as loud as I always have it in the mornings. I climb up onto my counter to reach the plastic cups which I kept on the top shelf. I kept them for if I ever had little family members over. And sometimes I used them. They came in handy in situations where I could very possibly drop it.

The turtles thought it was the funniest thing that I am too small to reach the cups and Mikey is practically on the ground in his laughter.

"Not everyone can be six feet tall!" I huff, stomping my foot.

"And how tall are you?" Don asks, still chuckling.

"Five foot three." I say hesitantly.

Their laughter increases. I scowl and put the music louder to drown out their laughs. I jump when a loud song comes on... Hey I love this song. I bounce along as I fill the cup up with milk and head into the living room. I do a quick check for spiders around the room before fully walking in. Hesitantly setting my cup down and sitting on the couch. I jump seeing a fluff, thinking it's a spider. Damn it. Stupid spiders.

The turtles file in, rather quiet. Don had ditched both my phone and the computer, though Mikey still has my book. They make themselves comfortable and I can feel a little smile play at my lips.

"Have you boys ever played Just Dance?"


	13. Chapter 12: Overworking

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I DO NOT own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Thomas's POV_ ( **did I surprise you?** )

I pull out of the McDonalds driveway, Artemis loved McDonalds, she always has. She wouldn't have made herself lunch yet, she never did. I always found her writing if I visited her around lunch, that or listening to music as she was on the internet. It's not that she wasn't hungry, she often just forgot to eat. I called her almost every day at dinner to make sure she eats and doesn't forget.

I pull into the parking lot of her place and walk into the building. I walk into her house like I always do and she's listening to music, also laughing her arse off... What? I walk into her living room and gawk at the scene in front of me. There are four, giant turtles. Two dancing awkwardly to Just Dance and two sitting with Artemis, laughing themselves.

"Artemis...?" I say quietly.

Her head snaps over to look at me, as well as the turtles. Each of them had a different mask, one red, one blue, one orange and one purple. Artemis turns the TV off and scrambles up.

"Uh Thomas... Meet Michelangelo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael." She gestures to each turtles in turn.

"These are the friends you talk about!?" I couldn't believe it. Maybe I'm going crazy.

"Yeah." Her cheeks tint red with a blush.

I shake my head and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Have you eaten breakfast? Did you eat all your meals yesterday? I'm sorry I didn't call to check, I was busy." Okay, so sometimes I didn't have time to make the call.

"I... I think I did." Artemis's face turns confused. "I missed lunch. I think. And breakfast I missed because of training and- wait aren't you going to question why I have four turtle friends?"

"Artemis, you talk to your fish and your pet _turtle_ like they are people. I'm not questioning why you befriended _turtles_." I snort. Her cheeks turn bright red and I chuckle. "I brought you lunch." I hand her the McDonalds bag. "I would have brought them some if I knew they were over."

"It's okay." The purple masked one... Donatello says.

"How are you dealing with this so much better than I did!?" Artemis asks, looking a little mad.

"Woah, no tantrums please. Go take your lunch and eat it." I say playfully.

"I'm not going to throw a tantrum." She mutters, sitting on her couch and opening the bag of food.

"So... You guys are taking good care of her?" I ask them.

"Yes. Of course." Leonardo says.

"You aren't hurting her?" I gesture to the weapons each of them held.

"No. We would never hurt Arty." Raphael growls.

"Good. Then you guys are cool with me. She speaks quite highly of you." I smirk a bit at her. Her gaze snaps to mine and she narrows her eyes. "She loves to tell stories of how she-"

I'm cut off as she pretty much jumps at me. Oh no she didn't. As she tries putting me in a headlock I grab her arm and put it behind her back.

"Shut up Tommy!" Artemis whines as she twists out of my grasp.

"What did I say about wrestling?" I ask.

"Not to do it." She giggles. I roll my eyes and give her a little nudge.

"Finish your food. I have to go home, my girlfriend is coming over soon." I say, kissing her forehead in a brotherly motion of course.

"Bye!" Artemis says, going back to her food. "Thanks for the Micky D's! Oh, and don't you dare tell anyone of the turtles!"

"I won't." I chuckle and leave her apartment, still a little baffled by meeting the friends she talked about and learning they were turtles.

*V*

 _Michelangelo's POV_

Artemis is the spitting image of Thomas, just, she's a girl and smaller. Though, if Arty was a guy, or Thomas was a girl, they'd look the exact same. He handled meeting us way way better than April and Arty did. Maybe guys just handled it better than girls. Casey also was cooler with it.

"So, you talk about us to your brother?" Leo asks, rather amused.

"Yeah." Arty blushes.

"What is it that you say?" Donnie asks.

"All good things." She murmurs, biting into a burger. It is plain, like, literally. Just the patty and the bread.

"That's gross Arty." I make a face.

"It is not." She huffs.

"So what is this about missing meals?" Raph asks, narrowing his eyes. "Ya told me ya didn't miss lunch or dinner."

"I forget sometimes." Arty says, not looking up from her burger.

"Sometimes? Yer brother made it seem like it was an often occurrence." Raph growls.

Her bottom lip quivers and we all know that means a very likely chance she'll cry. She didn't often cry, just that time on her period and the time today with the spider.

"I get too focused on something and I just forget, okay? I can't control it." She explains, taking her food with her and leaving to her room.

"Way to go Raph, you made her feel bad." Leo says sarcastically.

"Raph there are nicer ways to approach the situation." Don sighs.

"I'm just worried fer her. Ya know?" Raph groans, sitting on the couch.

"We all are." Leo says.

"Why don't we just check up on her around meal times?" I ask.

"We can do that." Leo nods.

"That's actually a good idea, I can't believe that came from you Mikey." Don smiles playfully.

Artemis comes back out, no tear stains. We're all good! But instead of walking to us she walks over to her fish tank, pulling out a little turtle. "His name's Webster."

"Webster? Isn't that a more appropriate name for a spider?" Don asks.

Artemis scowls at him. "Don't listen to him Webster, he's a mean old turtle." She says to her turtle.

"What kind of turtle?" I ask, she was like Raph when he had his pet turtle Spike. Though, Spike died, simply of old age.

"Painted. I rescued him!" She says proudly.

"How did ya do that?" Raph asks, looking amused at the tiny turtle in her hands. She walks over to Leo and flattens one of his hands, setting the turtle on it.

"My mom is a vet, I worked at the office for a little bit, watched her work, that sort of thing. I was closing up one night when a little kid came up with the turtle, how the kid got him I'll never know. Webster was sick but I treated him with my moms help. I just couldn't release him... I had taken a liking to him." Arty shrugs.

"Well it's clear you're a turtle lover." I smile.

Arty laughs. "They are my favourite animal." She says playfully. Leo still holds the turtle, though he hands it back to Arty where she places it back in the tank. "Did you guys know Splinter asked me to come to your training tomorrow?"

"Uh, no." Leo says hesitantly, all of us exchanging glances.

"Yeah, I don't know what it's about. But I'm going to your training session." She says, watching her fish. "I'm never going to be able to wake up on time." Arty mutters more to herself than us.

"Wanna come down to the lair?" Don asks.

"Sure!" Arty chirps, her happy self always excited for the little things.

I start heading to the door, looking back at her. "Well? Come on!"

*V*

 _Leonardo's POV_

I push myself out of bed and grab my mask, sliding it on. I walk out of my bedroom, heading for the kitchen where I get myself breakfast. When I finish and walk back out, I notice Arty sitting on the couch. She is wearing her work out clothes, ready for her training after ours.

"Hey." I say quietly, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Hey, morning." She smiles in return. "Are the other up yet..." Her voice trails off as Mikey and Don emerge from the same room, Mikey pestering him about something. As they walk off into the kitchen, Raph walks out. He glances at Arty and gives her a little _smile_ before going into the kitchen.

Splinter must already be in the dojo, like most mornings. As the clock ticks, slowly everyone goes into the dojo. Naturally Mikey being last, today even Arty came before him.

"My sons, today Artemis will be training with us." Splinter says slowly.

The look on Arty's face is priceless. She obviously didn't know about this and neither did we. Her face flashes from surprise to one of fear then to determination. Though we take it differently.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asks.

"Sensei that is not wise." I inform.

"I dunno Sensei, she ain't gon' be able ta do it." Raph mumbles.

"She's too small and weak!" Don exclaims. "We'll trample her!"

The fury on Arty's face silences us before Splinter can. We saw her mad once, and I am not keen on having her take my katana again.

"Artemis will impress you four then, that I am sure." Splinter says simply. "Thousand pushups! Now!"

We only did a real workout once a week with Splinter, and it was usually over quick. Then we went to fighting to train. Though, unintentionally, I believe we all slow down our pushups to match Arty's. By around five hundred, her arms start to shake. She most definitely did not do this many in her normal training. Despite her slowing down, we do too. Next is the same with sit-ups, which go even slower. But other exercises speed up a bit.

By the time the work out bit is over, you can see Arty's body shaking just from over working herself. I walk over and hand her one of my water bottles considering she is out of her own. I wince as I watch her take it, the bottle shaking too much as it goes to her lips. I couldn't help but be slightly angry with Splinter, he knew he was over working her. He knew we'd say things to make her prove she could do the same thing as us.

Now she can barely stand.

"Thanks Leo." She murmurs, her hair sticking to the sweat on her face. Her voice almost croaky.

"My sons, practice positions," Splinter says, earning a little groan from us. These were the most tiresome things. "Artemis, to the bag. Practice your punches and the kicks."

"Woah, woah." Don says as she starts walking over, slowly and looking like she is about to fall over at any moment. "Master Splinter, I'm sorry, but she can't take anymore."

No, Donnie. For the smartest turtle that was really stupid.

"I can and I will." Artemis snaps, storming over to the dummy despite her shaking legs. Then she just goes at it.

"Don that was the stupidest thing you could have said. You just made her angry." I say lowly as I take my place beside him.

"I realize that now." Don murmurs as we start our first position, watching Arty as she just goes at that punching bag like there is no tomorrow.

*V*

 _Raphael's POV_ ( **WARNING: fluff? if that's what you call it. But awkward shower scene ahead. No one is nude though. promise.** / **almost all the turtles in one chapter. woo. I'm good.** )

How can Splinter watch her do this!? How can he sit through watching Arty go through so much pain. I understand saying anything allowed will just make it worse because it will just infuriate her... But Arty.

Suddenly she stops punching the bag. Instead she grabs her for balance, her body swaying slightly. I know what's going to happen before it even does. I run over and catch her as she falls limp.

"Artemis!" I growl, her eyes closed and sweat coating her body in a thick layer.

"You overworked her Master Splinter!" Don exclaims as he runs over.

"You should not of made her train with us." Leo growls.

"My sons, she needed this. Artemis will understand." Splinter simply says, though worry hinted his voice. "Please take care of her."

I pick her up and take her to Don's lab, gently laying her on the cold metal table. Don slips her shirt off, so it's just her sports bra on, exposing her stomach which we all noticed she didn't like to show. The first day of training she looked so uncomfortable in her sports bra, and yesterday, though she didn't show it, you could see in her eyes how uncomfortable she was. I didn't understand why though, even before Splinters training, without the toned arms and legs, she looked great.

"Don don't strip her." Mikey says.

"I'm not, the less clothing she has the better. It'll help her cool down." Don explains. "Can you please get some water Mikey?"

"On it." He bounds off.

Don puts a finger on her neck and winces. "Her heart is racing."

I groan, angry with Splinter. "She's gonna be okay, right?" I ask hesitantly.

"She should be fine, we just have to help her cool off and put some more water in her system." Don says as Mikey arrives with two bottles of water.

Arty's eyes slowly blink open and she seems to panic slightly before realizing where she is.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Leo asks softly.

"F-fine." She replies, though she's lying terribly. Arty can't lie, and, she's shaking, pain clear in her eyes. Don helps her drink from the water bottle and I sigh. "I want out of the lab." She murmurs. "I want a shower."

"You can't walk on your own yet, let alone have a shower. And you need supervision for the rest of the day, just in case." Don says.

"I want a shower." She pouts.

"You can have one if you let one of us help you." Don says.

Her cheeks burn red. "No, thank you."

"Just wear a swimsuit." Mikey says, somewhat playfully. Though Arty nods.

"I'll do that." She says, pushing herself off the table only to have her legs crumple from under her. I catch her, once again, before she can hit the ground.

"I guess I'll get you your swimsuit." Leo mumbles. "Where is it?"

"Oh, you're quite familiar with what drawer." Arty says hotly as I help her up. My hands on her bare waist, I look at her worriedly as she glances down. "Where's my shirt?" Again came the uncomfortable look.

"We took it off so you can cool down faster." Don explains.

"I ain't helping her in the shower!" Mikey calls as he runs from the room. "I'll get her lunch later!"

Don rolls his eyes. "Does anything hurt yet Arty?"

"My head." She says, leaning unconsciously on me for support.

Don nods, handing her one of the water bottles. "Do you still need help?"

"I'm... good." Though the bottle slips in her shaking hand and onto the floor. Arty winces and says a little sorry.

I pick it up and open it up before helping her drink some. Leo comes back with two pieces of black and white, _glittering_ , swimming material. "This was the only one in the drawer." Leo says awkwardly as he hands it to Arty. She grimaces.

"You couldn't find my one piece?" She asks, looking up.

"No, sorry." Leo says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Stupid nanny." Arty mutters angrily. "Getting rid of my one piece, gah."

"You okay there?" I ask her.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I at least change in solitary?" She asks, completely upfront about it.

"Yes." Don replies. "I think we can let you do that." He says with a small smile before looking between Leo and I. "Which one of you is helping her?"

Before I can say anything, Leo points to me. "He is."

I mutter under my breath as I help Arty walk to the bathroom. I close the door behind us and close the toilet lid, sitting her down on it. "Ask me if you need help." I mumble, turning so my back is facing her. I listen as she pulls off her clothes, waiting until she tells me she's done. Instead there's a little grunt and an annoyed sound.

"Raph..." She asks, the awkwardness in her voice so heavy. I think I might die before I can even reply. "I need help."

I sigh and turn around. Her bikini bottoms are already on, rhinestones covering the fabric. White stripes held the black pieces together. Though she appears to be struggling with her sports bra.

"I can't get it off." She mumbles, appearing to be shaking more than before.

"What hurts?" I ask gently.

"My arms are starting to." Arty says quietly, turning around and lifting her arms up. "Can you pull it off?"

I do so, both smoothly and awkwardly. I didn't look at her, but it's just weird undressing her. I know Don has undressed April when he was helping her. I wonder if he felt this way. Arty holds the top to her chest and I tie the back up for her without her asking.

I help her stand up and I turn on the shower for her. I can't help but look over her, though her whole body is tiny, she really is beautiful. The bikini top also has rhinestones all over it, black and white criss crossing, reminding me of a yin yang symbol.

I help her wash herself off and then dry off before getting her clothes from her bag. This time she didn't need assistance taking or putting anything on. I pick her up and carry her out to the couch.

"You feeling okay now?" I ask her, sitting down.

She nuzzles my plastron, probably without realizing. "Oh no, I'm just beginning to hurt." She murmurs before slipping into sleep.

* * *

 **Cute? Weird? Stupid? What do you think? Sorry for the random author notes in brackets beside the POV change.  
** **Oh and this chapter is 3000+ words cause I didn't want to make it two chapters. Any way, here's the link to what her  
bikini looks like if any of you are interested. I wasn't sure how to explain it! Sorry!**  
.


	14. Chapter 13: A True Ninja

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I DO NOT own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis's POV_

Christmas is coming up and I'm already on Christmas holidays. School has been a bit of a tough thing to fit into my schedule, but I manage. Ever since I had the single training session with the turtles, I've done so much better on my own private ones. I've come farther along faster than Splinter expected. He said I need a weapon.

I pull my hair into a bun before bundling up to go down to the lair. I just found it so cold. I take my bag with me as I head down for training.

I start pulling my stuff off and hanging it on the hooks Don decided to put up for all my stuff. I head into the dojo and tilt my head, surprised to see the guys there with their weapons laid out.

"Artemis, it is high time you choose a weapon... I am hoping one of my sons weapons will be of your choosing too, so that they may help train you." Splinter explains.

"How do I know if it's the right one?" I ask hesitantly.

"Oh," Splinter chuckles. "You'll know."

I look over their weapons and glance at Mikey's, I pick them up and scrunch up my nose, they were just... they had too much mobility and I wouldn't be able to control them. I gently set them down and glance over the others. I like sharp things if I'm being completely honest, I'd love to have throwing knives but Splinter said I needed a close range weapon bigger than that. I pick up Leo's swords and move them around, but something is just off. Too light and too thin and too long for both hands. I sigh and set them down. I pick up Raph's sais, doing the same thing. I wouldn't mind them if they were just knives. I huff and move to Donnie's staff. I pick it up and something kind of clicks. It felt right and wrong, something was off about it. I twirl it around in my hands and glance at Leo's swords... Hey!

"Don do you have masking tape?" I ask excitedly.

"Uh... Yeah?" He replies hesitantly.

"Can I borrow it?" I smile.

He gets up and leaves the room, I bounce on my heels excitedly. I can feel the curious gazes of the turtles on me. When Don returns with the tape I grab it and drop to my knees, starting to tape Leo's katana together by the handles so the two blades stuck out in opposite directions. No one says anything as I finish and pick up the newly made weapon.

"This is so it." I murmur as I twirl it around. It still wasn't quite right because the blades were still the katana but it was perfect. "But the blades have to be bigger but shorter... Like a machete."

"You are quite creative Artemis." Splinter chuckles, looking over the new weapon. "Do you think you could construct such a weapon Donatello?" Splinter asks.

"Of course." Don nods, smiling at me.

I squeal happily before the turtles are ushered out so I can train. I have a weapon! Now all I need is a mask.

*V*

 _Michelangelo's POV_

Arty is bouncing her head to her music as she studies, sitting on the floor, books spread across. I'm not exactly sure what all that stuff is but she explained she had to learn the levels of dancing and blah blah blah because she decided to do a double major. Dancing and writing.

"I just found out that I'm fuckin' with a bad dog, but the beast in me, she know how to train a bad dog." Everyone's head snaps up to look over at Arty, she never swore. The odd time maybe she'd say 'shit.' That was it. "Woof! Like a bad dog. Sit! And be a good dog. Or imma' put you down Bang! Bang! like a bad dog."

"What is she singing?" Leo asks.

"I have no idea, but I don't think she realizes she's singing." Donnie chuckles.

"Your just an animal that I caught, you know I'm yours, so rip my clothes off." Arty sings, clearly not noticing she is singing aloud.

"Do ya think she even realizes the song is about sex?" Raph asks, looking rather amused.

"Nope." We all reply in unison, laughing to ourselves at the answer.

She gets up and walks to the kitchen, bouncing along to a new beat.

"I say hey, I'll be gone today, but I'll be back all around the way. It seems like everywhere I go, the more I see, the less I know. But I know one thing, that I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Arty starts singing, moving her hips along to the beat we could hear through her headphones. I laugh, she did that a lot, bouncing to the beat of her song, never realizing what she's doing. I stand up and walk over as she starts going back to her work. I take her hands and dance with her playfully, a smile breaking out on her face.

I sing along with her, knowing the song quite well. My brothers aren't joining, but I know they're watching. We have to get them to dance too, and I know Arty can do that. I glance at them and she smirks. She plugs her phone into the stereo and blasts music.

"No way!" I laugh at her song choice.

"Someone has to sing this with me!" Arty exclaims.

"I will but I think we should get them into it first." I chuckle.

Artemis runs over to Leo and pulls him up, bouncing along to the song. "Dance before I start scream singing." Arty says warningly, pulling up the others.

"Arty." Raph groans.

"You just jump along to the beat!" Arty grabs Raph's hands, pulling him further away from the wall he was previously leaning against. I watch curiously as she spins in a circle under his arm before jumping along to the beat, sometimes twisting her body, but Raph does nothing. She pouts, letting her eyes water. I know fake crying when I see it, I myself am quite a good fake crier.

"Oh goodness, don't cry Arty! I'll dance." He bounces along to the beat with her and she smiles, hugging him. Raph's eyes widen, as do ours. Looking rather awkward, he rubs her back.

Raph is willing giving her a hug, or, kind of. Wow. This is a moment to remember.

*V*

 _Artemis's POV_

I head down to the lair for training, it's been two days since I chose my weapon, it's kinda awesome! Don says it should be finished today. I walk into the dojo and start my training like always.

When we're done, I'm too excited to meditate. I just want to see my weapon!

"Artemis," Splinter starts. "Because you have a weapon, I decided you should also have a mask."

I can feel my eyes widen. "Really!?"

Splinter nods. "Donatello!" He calls and the boys walk in. Donnie holding the most gorgeous double blade ever and Leo holding a black cloth.

"It will come apart so you can sheathe them." He explains, holding a sheathe that goes around my waist, the two machete blades having two separate sheathes on either side of my waist. He hands me both and I smile happily.

"Now, Artemis, I must admit, deciding on a colour for your mask was hard." Splinter says. "Because I doubt you would have liked pink." I laugh at that. "So I asked for the help of the boys."

"It's got all our colours!" Mikey exclaims happily. Leo holds the black mask up. On each end there were four bands. One blue, one red, one purple and one orange.

"This is amazing guys." I smile, taking the mask from Leo.

"We also got ya this." Raph says, handing me a black outfit.

"I'll be right back!" I exclaim, running into the bathroom.

Everything fit perfect. I had leather tights on with combat boots. A black shirt that was sort of like a cardiagan until you tied it around yourself. The sheathe sat perfectly too. I put the machete blades in their sheathe and french braid my hair. Two curls staying at the front of my face, refusing to go back into the braid. I tie the mask on and look over myself. I looked like a ninja.

I run out and back over to them, spinning in a circle.

"How do I look?" I ask excitedly.

"Amazing..." Raph murmurs.

"Artemis," Splinter says. I look over. "You look like a true ninja." He chuckles. I grin and run over, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Sensei." I say pulling away.

"You're welcome Artemis." Splinter smiles. "But I expect you to train with the turtles now."

"Hai Sensei." I nod. I knew now, I could do it. And if I couldn't, I didn't have to be afraid to say. Splinter had told me that it was not showing weakness if I could not do it.

"Now go, try out your new weapon. Your excitement is contagious." Splinter chuckles.

I grin and pull out the machete blades, spinning them before putting them together. Oh you poor dummy.

* * *

 **So, kinda short, but the other two chappies were looooooong. Any way, whatcha think?**


	15. Chapter 14: Stay

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I DO NOT own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis's POV (important authors note at the end, please read.)_

I finish up my Christmas shopping, happily leaving the store. I had gotten something for all the turtles, and Splinter. I got something for Thomas and Max and my parents back home. I had to go home and wrap them all up now. Christmas was in three days, and I was just one of those people who waited for last minute to complete things. I had helped them set up a tree in the lair, and they helped me with the one in my house.

Thomas and Max were coming to my house for Christmas Eve because Max was going to his families Christmas, which was too far away for me to join him without being stressed and Thomas was going with his girlfriend's to their family Christmas. I decided to hang out with the turtles Christmas day.

I get home and I wrap up all the presents. I put them under the tree before making myself dinner.

As I play my music I get an idea. I eat my dinner as quickly as possible before rushing around, packing the stuff I'll need up. I head down to the lair with my bag of things.

"Donnie!" I call, kicking my boots off as I walk into the lair. I set my bag down and take my coat off before Don walks out of his lab. "Help me set up! I'm doing a video in here!" I exclaim, finding a plain wall, I tug my heavy bag over and unpack my camera, setting that up.

"Uh, are you sure that's smart? Won't people question where you're filming?" Don asks.

I roll my eyes. "I'll reply a friend's house."

"Okay, I'll help." He says. I take the light out of the bag and start setting that up while instructing Don to set up my microphone. We plug everything into an extension chord. I grab a stool from the kitchen and put it in front of the microphone, smiling at my set up.

"I'll be right back." I say, going back to my place to get my guitar and laptop. I bring them down with some struggles and I set them up. I start making the base to the song I'll be singing with the soundboard on my laptop. Then I go in with my guitar. When I'm finished recording those things, I layer them on top of each other and smile at the beat I had made. As I start, I don't realize I had an audience of the turtles, April, Casey and Splinter. I just let myself have fun while I sang.

*V*

 _Raphael's POV_

I walk into the lair from topside with Mikey, Leo, Casey and April. We were going to watch a movie tonight. Little Arty had a whole setups down there against a single wall. We all stay silent as she looks like she's about to start singing. There's a sparkle in her eye, and you just know she's happy.

"I went to the Moped store, said 'chuck it,' salesman's like 'what up, what's your budget?' And I'm like 'honestly, I don't know nothing about Mopeds,' He said 'I got the one for you, follow me.' Ooh, it's too real! Chromed out mirror, I don't need a windshield. Banana seat, a canopy on two wheels, eight hundred cash, that's a hell of a deal!" She raps.

I think it surprises all of us that she could rock rapping, like she's good at it. Really good.

"I'm headed downtown, cruising through the alley, tip-toeing, in the street like Dally, pulled up, moped to the valet, whitewalls on the wheels like mayonnaise. Dope, my crew is ill, and all we need is two good wheels, got gas in the tank, cash in the bank, and a bad little mama with her ass in my face. I'mma lick that, stick that, break her off, Kit-Kat, Snuck her in backstage, you don't need a wristband, dope."

Woah where the hell did these words come from? Is this even little Arty?

"Killing the game, 'bout to catch a body, passed the Harley, Dukie on the Ducati, Timbaland, Khaled, Scott Storch, Birdman, well damn, man, everybody got Bugattis. But I'mma keep it hella 1987, head into the dealership and drop a stack and cop a Kawasaki. I'm stunting on everybody, hella raw, pass the Wasabi, I'm so low that my scrotum's almost dragging up on the concrete. My seat is leather, alright, I'm lying, it's pleather, but girl, we could still ride together. You don't need a Uber, you don't need a cab, chuck a bus pass, you got a Moped man, she got 1988 Mariah Carey hair, very rare, mom jeans on her derriere, throwing up the West Side as we tear in the air, stop by Pike Place, throwing fish to a player."

Then the rap ends and the sound that comes out of Arty's mouth is absolutely beautiful. Like actually, in a song like this, you wouldn't think of a sound like this would come from her.

"Downtown, downtown, downtown, downtoooown!" The last one sounded so... perfect! She leaned down as she sang the note, holding the microphone right to her lips, her free arm up in the air. She comes back up to continue. "She has her arms around your waist, with a balance that will keep her safe. Have you ever felt the warm embrace, of the leather seat between your leeeegs?" Again, she somewhat squatted as she sang the lasting note. You don't want no beef, boy! Know I run the streets, boy! Better follow me towards - What you see is what you get girl, don't ever forget girl, ain't seen nothing yet until you're downtown."

I think everyone is in awe at the amazing voice that Arty held in that single verse.

More rapping until it came back to the chorus and again her beautiful voice shines through.

When she finishes we all give her a little applause and she jumps in surprise. I laugh and walk over.

"You know, you've got a lovely voice." I smile down at her, tapping the microphone.

Her cheeks turn a bit red. "Thanks."

She turns the camera off and starts taking everything down. Don helps her pack everything up, knowing where the chords went and everything. Don sets the bag by her boots and then she takes her laptop and camera over to the coffee table in front of the TV. I decide to join her as she edits the video. At the end is the clip of us, when I compliment her voice. She smiles a bit at the clip and though she crops it from her video she saves it in another folder. When she's done, she films an intro just using her laptop, saying she's at a friends house and it's quite late now, she wishes them a goodnight, or day, wherever her viewers are and she adds that to the original video before uploading it to YouTube.

Casey slides the movie in and like always on our movie nights, Arty falls asleep before the movie is even over. She falls asleep tucked into my side from where we were sitting. I can't help but smile. I liked having her so close, in my reach where I could protect her and hold her- what am I saying? I shake my head slightly and when the movie ends I take her to my room, slipping her in my bed. As I start to leave, her little hand shoots out and takes mine, it looks as though she's only half awake.

"Stay here?" She murmurs, her hand almost slipping as she drifts back into sleep.

"Of course." I reply softly, climbing in beside her. In her sleep, she makes herself comfortable curled into my side. I smile and wrap my arms around her. I really liked her. I really liked little Arty. That must be a terrible mistake. I don't like how this girl works with my mind. Silly Arty, why couldn't I just see you as a little sister like all my brothers? I sigh and drift into sleep knowing Arty is safe in my arms.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT INFORMATION PLEASE READ!**

 **School starts tomorrow for me, meaning I probably won't be able to update as much. One, because I use my mom's  
laptop ****and she needs it for work. Two, because I'll be kind of busy with homework and stuff cause I'm just starting  
high school. So, I'm sorry if the updates aren't as quick as before! I'll do my best to update as much as I can! :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Very Merry Christmas

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I DO NOT own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Raphael's POV_

I was nervous for today. Christmas. Artemis was going to spend it with us and I couldn't of been happier. But I was also nervous, what if she didn't like my gift? I had even went topside to get it, like, during the day topside. It was difficult, but I managed. I was going to ask April to do it for me, but then I figured it would be as special. All the others had April get the gifts for every one else. I did too, for everyone besides Arty. Actually, I think Mikey asked Arty to buy his gifts for everyone. We all asked her to get Aprils gift though. It was more reliable than asking Casey.

Casey and April wouldn't be here today, so their presents would remain untouched under the tree. And the tree was more full than it had ever been before. I walk out of my room to see Mikey bouncing excitedly on his heels, a santa hat on his head.

"Merry Christmas Raph!" He exclaims, hugging me tight. I roll my eyes and give him a few seconds before pushing him off gently. Hey, even I can't be that mean on Christmas.

Splinter, Leo and Don are already out by the tree. They wish me a 'Merry Christmas' and I return the favour quietly. I hear Arty's little footsteps and I turn, she's walking in, struggling to carry a huge box wrapped in red paper. 'Mikey' written in big thick black letters across the side facing us. I chuckle and walk over, taking it out of her hands and helping her out of her bundle of warm clothes.

Her makeup was different today, bold red lips and different shades of browns and golds on her eyelids making her blue eyes pop. A thick black line winging out dramatically on each eye. She looked beautiful, even though I preferred her without all this on her face. The thing I was most against was the red lips. Blah.

"Merry Christmas Raphie." She smiles, her eyes shimmering even in the dull light of the lair. She has a red scarf on and a white long sleeve that hung loosely. Black leggings and winter boots which she's slipping off to show big fuzzy leopard print socks that seemed out of place.

"Merry Christmas Arty." I smile back, putting Mikey's present under the tree for her. She had already taken down everyone else's, she had asked me for help yesterday.

I watch Arty exchange more 'Merry Christmas's' and hugs to my brothers and Splinter.

"Present time!" Mikey exclaims, as soon as we've fed Arty who had forgotten to eat breakfast. She giggles and sits on the floor, leaning her back on the couch. I sit next to her and the others find spots on the couch.

"Mikey, would you like to open mine first?" Arty says playfully as he's eyeing the big wrapped present she brought in.

"Yes!" He pulls it over and rips up her beautiful wrapping job. "It's a cooler...?" He tilts his head at the big red cooler with a white lid.

Arty laughs. "Open it."

When he does I wince. Inside is full of candy. As he pulls everything out he also finds a cook book, made by Arty herself. As well as a cutting board with a drawing of Mikey's mask, coloured in a dull orange on the wood. "Did you draw this?" He asks Arty and she nods. He smiles and he pulls out orange sweatpants and boxers. Of course Arty would get him those, our own pairs were all dirty from overuse and not being replaced. When he gets to the bottom of the cooler he hugs Arty tighter than she can handle, causing her to gasp in pain. He smiles sheepishly when he pulls away. "Sorry, I forgot how tiny you were."

She pouts and being called small and Mikey offers her a terribly wrapped present. She opens it gingerly, trying to save the wrapping paper. There's two things. A Starbucks cup filled with makeup things and a Christmas themed tin. When she opens the tin it's full of her favourite brownies, the ones Mikey makes. "Thank you!" She smiles, hugging Mikey.

She picks out a random present and reads the label. "To Donnie, from Leo." She hands it to Don and he opens the gift. We go around like that.

Artemis's gift to Don were these crazy speakers that he seemed to fall in love with along with sweatpants and boxers of his own colour - purple. Don's gift to her were shoes. And the way her face lit up you could tell she was in love. They were these black combat boots with silver studs and the inside had a strange black and white pattern. There was also a gift card to a book store.

Arty's gift to Leo again consisted of sweatpants and boxers, this time blue. Along with them was a mug that had Arty's handwriting on it. It had 'Coffee' with a little red heart beside it. Oh, Leo and his coffee. Along with it was a Keurig machine and a few different coffee's for him to try. His gift in return was a bucket full of nail polish and a cactus plant. The cactus seemed to be an inside joke between the two. Written on a small card it said 'because your nails are always different colours.' It was true though, today they were red, in spirit of Christmas.

Her gift to Splinter is quite alike Leo's, a mug with her writing. But instead of coffee, it reads 'tea.' The same little red heart beside it. Along with that is a big piece of paper in a frame that reads, 'Sensei, you are as smart as Ironman, as strong as Hulk, as fast as Superman, as brave as Batman, you are my favourite superhero.' He chuckles when he reads it before handing Arty his own gift. A candle and a leather cord bracelet with a tree charm on it, again Arty loved her gift.

Now I feared she wouldn't like mine. We were the last ones to exchange gifts and I was so scared she would hate it. I open hers to me first. Like my brothers, I get sweatpants and boxers in my own colour. The was also a big snow globe and it is clear she made it herself. Inside is a picture of the two of us. Both making strange faces towards the camera. I smile, I love it. She put so much time into all these gifts, but mine was by far the best. I pull out the other thing. It's a bundle of envelopes, the first says 'open when you're mad.'

"There's one for just about every feeling." Arty says quietly. "I just thought they'd... I don't know." Her cheeks turn red.

"Thanks Arty." I smile. "I love it."

She smiles back, looking so happy. I nervously hand her my own gift. Again, like everyone elses, she opens it with care to save the wrapping paper. The necklace box she sets on her lap as she holds up the big soft dark red sweater I had gotten her. She was always cold and when I saw the sweater, I instantly thought of her. She smiles and sets it down, opening the necklace box a small gasp escapes her lips. The necklace is a simple silver chain with a turtle for the charm. It's silver with seven stones on its back, each a light blue that had suck a strange shine to it, speckles of darker blue inside the brighter one.

"It's beautiful." She whispers, taking it out of the box. Her little hands hand me the necklace and she lifts her curled brown locks. I fumble slightly putting it on and when I finish she looks at the turtle charm once again before tucking it under her scarf and hugging me tight. "Thank you." She murmurs and I gently hug her back.

"Come on! Let's watch Arthur Christmas first!" Mikey exclaims as he slides the movie into the player. I chuckle and Arty makes herself comfortable beside me as the movie starts, Don bringing in popcorn for us to share. I smile when I see Arty absently holding onto the charm on her new necklace. She likes it, and that's all I wanted.

* * *

 **Aw so I haven't updated in like 2 weeks and I hope this makes up for it. I miss**

 **writing all the time! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!**


	17. Chapter 16: Cheating

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I DO NOT own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis's POV_

I hum as I hang my laundry up to dry. I finish hanging it up and I head down into the lair. Don is intensely watching the video cameras by the TV, they were almost always on. Black clothed and masked men with red bands were walking by one of the entrances to the lair they used. Thankfully not mine.

"Who are they?" I ask curiously.

"Members of The Foot Clan." Don replies, narrowing his eyes as another small group of people show up. Punks. Tattoos and crazy coloured hair, studs and combat boots and piercings. Along with weapons.

"Did you bring it?" One of the punk men ask. A Foot member silently walks over with a brief case, opening it to show cash upon cash. "We're in."

Together the two groups walk away, the punk man now holding the brief case.

"What was that all about?" I tilt my head.

"The Purple Dragons and The Foot are working together." Donnie says thoughtfully.

"Oh-kay." None of these names meant anything to me. I walk over to the speakers, not seeing the others. I put on some of my music off my phone. I bounce along to the tune. Splinter walks in and gives me a curious look.

"What kind of music is this?" He asks.

"Uh... Pop?" I shrug. He just nods and walks into the dojo.

I bounce my way into the kitchen where I make myself something to eat. I sing as I do, the songs being ones I know the words well to. I sit at the table to eat and when I finish I play air guitar and drums since I'm bored and why not?

I hear someone chuckle and I turn around, feeling my cheeks burn red. Leo is looking at me with a smile on his face. "You're too cute Arty." He laughs.

"Why thank you." I giggle.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna eat in here." Leo smiles.

I laugh and nod, leaving the room and going to turn my music off. I slip my phone back into my pocket and walk over to where I see Raph seated on the couch. I sit beside him.

"Hey," I say softly, smiling a little. "Whatcha wanna do today?"

Raph looks over at me, tilting his head. "Can we go ta yer house?"

"Uh, yeah." I nod. I get up and start pulling my coat and boots on. Raph waits patiently before together we walk up to my house. Outside it's snowing and I shiver as I walk into my house. I take the warm clothes off and head into the living room where I grab a blanket and drape it around my shoulders. Raph chuckles as I walk into the kitchen.

I smile. "Want some hot chocolate?" I ask as I fill up the kettle.

"Please." Raph says softly.

I turn the kettle on and lean against the counter as I wait. "So..." I begin. "Who are The Foot Clan and The Purple Dragons?"

Raph gives me a look, like he doesn't want to tell me about it. But he does any way. "The Purple Dragons are a big mob o' thieves. They're mostly all punks. The Foot Clan are ninjas who work fer the Shredder. Shredder is our worst enemy."

I purse my lips and nod. "So what's the deal with Shredder?" The name sounded strange on my lips.

"He and Master Splinter are enemies. Shredder wants revenge." Raph shrugs, not going into further detail.

I just nod again. "So he's like... the ultra bad guy."

Raph laughs at my choice in words and the kettle signals it's done. I put the chocolate powder into two mugs before filling them with water. I hand Raph one mug and keep the other.

"Ya know, yer coming along well in Splinter's training... Better than I thought ya would." Raph smiles.

I laugh. "Thanks."

I hold my mug in my hands to warm them up, though not taking a sip yet for fear it being to hot. Raph motions for me to follow and we go to my room where we make ourselves comfortable on my bed, facing each other to talk. That's exactly what we do, we talk for over an hour, maybe two, before we're interrupted by Don saying Splinter has sprung a random training session and Raph had to go.

I sigh and wish him goodbye as he slides out the window, going down through the manhole below.

*V*

I push myself up and start getting dressed. Today was my two year anniversary with Max, I just... I'm so happy! I spent two full years with him. He asked me to move in with him already, though I declined even though we're meant for each other. I just was scared he'd wonder what I did when I left to hang with the turtles. I told Max I'd be at his house for nine, but it was six and I did not mind showing up early.

After putting my hair into a sloppy ponytail and doing my makeup, I have a quick snappy breakfast. Then I go get bundled up, pulling on earmuffs and mitts and my coat. I pull on my winter boots and grab my keys before going out the door.

I drive to Max's house peacefully. Smiling at the light snow falling. I pull up at his house and using the key he gave me, I head inside. I start pulling my things off when I hear something kind of odd. Is that... moaning?

I quietly walk upstairs, my head telling me to see what's going on, my heart telling me to leave, to forget. I proceed anyway, I get to his room, the door open. Inside is probably the worst thing I've ever seen.

A woman, a very gorgeous curvaceous woman, is being banged by my boyfriend of two years.

Her moans are loud, almost turning to screams. Then she catches sight of me and she looks both embarrassed and confused. My heart pounds as it shatters. Into millions of bits. Max's eye's find mine as well and he looks surprised and his face gets flushed.

"You said you weren't going to be here until nine..." Max murmurs.

I can feel tears build up in my eyes. Heartbroken angry tears. "Why? How long?" I whisper.

"A few months... You didn't give me any, I needed release, I-" Max starts.

"And you couldn't of waited for me?" I whisper again.

"I'm sorry Artemis, please. I love you." Max says, his tone begging.

"It's over Max. It's all over." I all but growl. I turn on my heel and run down the stairs, going straight to my car. I start crying, not caring my makeup is probably running down my face.

He cheated on me. My boyfriend of two years cheated on me. I pull away from his house and start driving back to mine. Sobbing the whole way there.

* * *

 **Next chapter is going to be all drama stuff again. I promise. Haha**


	18. Chapter 17: Hurt Beyond Repair

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I DO NOT own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis's POV_

I drive home and sit in my room for hours, bawling my eyes out. Not caring for my running makeup or probably red eyes. I needed comfort. But slowly, a pit of anger formed in my stomach. So strong I knew I had to let it out. I run to the lair, not caring that the turtles all give me strange and worried looks at the makeup and the tears. I go straight to their punching bag and I let all of my feelings out on it.

After my knuckles are bruised and bloodied and too sore to even straighten out, I slide down to the floor, crying once again.

I hear someone approach and someone muttering not to intervene, I can feel their eyes on my but I just sob into my knees. My chest felt like it had a gaping hole in it. Like someone and reached in and yanked out whatever they could grab. A pressure weighted there and it hurt. It hurt so bad.

Soon I realize I'm letting out dry sobs, my body not even able to produce more tears. Like it had just completely run dry.

The anger comes back again and I know I need something - anything to keep my mind off the topic. I leave the lair, going to my house and putting on the same outfit I went clubbing in oh so long ago. I wash my terrible running makeup off and apply more, a much bolder look. I curl my hair before grabbing my fake ID and a clutch. Oh this will be fun, I had never had alcohol before.

*V*

 _Raphael's POV_

Little Arty looked broken when she came in. It looked like she had been crying black tears the way her makeup stained her face. Her eyes... Full of rage and hurt and betrayal. They held that scary fire.

When she started crying again, I walked over, but Splinter told me not to comfort her. That hurt. That hurt so much. I should have wrapped my arms around her, told her it was okay, held her close as she cried. She cried for an hour on the floor like that, she had been so badly broken. All four of us found it hard to ignore her cries, I believe even Splinter was having troubles, for every ten minutes or so, he would walk out of the dojo and look at her with worry.

She left, leaving the lair in a strange silence.

"Dudes... What do you think happened?" Mikey finally says.

"Something terrible." I mutter.

As night falls, I go to check on Arty, but she isn't at home. I sigh, heading back into the lair. My brothers had gathered around the TV, watching a movie of some sort. I join them, we watch another after that one and I realize it's past midnight. That's when I see little Arty on the screens. In her houses alley way. I watch as she stumbles and wavers as she walks over to the manhole.

Something wasn't right.

I can feel my brothers join behind me. Then it all happens so fast. Purple Dragons appear out of no where, Arty's body is slammed against a wall, her dress forcibly ripped up the side as she thrashes in their grip. She starts screaming and crying, only to be gagged.

That's all it takes. In a flash I'm topside, Arty is struggling so much though her eyes are fluttering. One has his fingers too close and her tears slide down faster. The next thing I know all I see is red.

*V*

 _Artemis's POV_

Suddenly they're gone, all of them. But I feel so dirty. So wrong. Dropping onto the ground I curl into a ball. Never daring to look up. My head pounds while my body aches. What did I do to deserve this?

*V*

 _Leonardo's POV_

By the time we caught up to Raph, all of the Purple Dragon members are down. Most more than likely dead.

Arty's body is curled where she had been dropped. Mikey walks over and picks her up so gently I can hardly believe it. She sort of sits on his arm as he holds her, cradling her ever so gently. Though her eyes are closed, tears continued to fall.

Mikey slides back into the sewers and we are all quick to follow. A small look of disgust covers Mikey's face as she breathes out from her mouth a little harshly. As though she had bad breath. When we get to the lair, Mikey hands her to Don, saying he's going to make some cake for her. Don doesn't make the same face as Mikey when he gets a whiff of her breath, but I can tell he's not happy. I wanted to know what it was. But I didn't want to disrupt the crying Arty.

Don then hands her to me, explaining that he wants to make some tea for her. Something to help calm her down. I hold her and I smell what my brothers smelt. She was drunk and that's why she didn't fight back herself, the way we all knew she could. That's why she was taken so easily. That's why she stumbled into the alley.

I hold her close. I thought she said she didn't drink...

Raph walks over and he holds his arms out. I gently pass him a slowly calming Arty. I watch as his expression is filled with love. I knew Raph liked her, but now I also knew he loved her. Differently from how myself, Mikey and Don loved her. We loved her like a sister, he loved her in another way.

*V*

 _Raphael's POV_

Her breath smelled of alcohol, but I could care less. All I cared for was that now she was safe in my arms. After a short while, Leo comes over with some clothes for her. A pair of sweats, a big sweatshirt and some fuzzy socks. I frown, realizing what she had on now would have left her so exposed to the cold.

I take the clothes and walk to the bathroom. That's when she finally reopens her eyes.

"Am I pretty?" She whispers. I look at her in confusion. Her curled brown hair was wet from snow, her blue eyes slightly red from crying, black tears now run down her face from makeup. But Artemis, oh she was still gorgeous.

"Artemis," I say softly. "You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met."

"Then why didn't Max wait for me? If I'm pretty, if he said he loved me..." A fresh set of tears spill over and I hold her both closer and tighter.

Still holding her, I pull the boots off her. Her little feet dangling in the air. Ever so gently, I set her down and I help her into the sweats, though not taking off the ripped dress. After they're on, I pull on her socks and then I unzip the back of her dress. On any other day, all this would probably make me blush. But right now, I care more for her wellbeing. I slip the dress over her head and she's left in a black bra. I help her into the hoodie before picking her up again.

I take a cloth and wet it with warm water before gently wiping the makeup off. Working at it for a long while before it's all off and the cloth is mostly black. I carry her back out where Donnie hands her tea. I sit on the couch and watch as she sips the liquid, staring off into space.

"What happened with Max?" I ask her softly. She had stopped crying and her breathing is normal again.

"He... Today- yesterday was our two year anniversary. And I... And I caught him c-cheating." The sentence seemed so hard for her to get out, tears brim her eyes again.

I swear I'm going to beat Max until he's worse than black and blue.

I rock her back and forth until Mikey gives her a piece of chocolate cake which she eats, almost happily. When she finishes, I rock her to sleep, knowing full well she needed it.

* * *

 **Don't hate me! *hides* And sorry for the constant POV switching.** **LOOK AT ME! UPDATING DURING THE**  
 **WEEK AND ON A MONDAY OF ALL DAYS! BE PROUD! AND HAPPY!**


	19. Chapter 18: Raphie

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I DO NOT own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis's POV_

I wake up in Raph's arms, that's the first thing I notice. The second thing, my pounding head and funny feeling stomach. The third, all the memories from yesterday.

I can feel tears build up in my eyes for the millionth time but I blink them away. I can't cry again. I look up to see Raph asleep, his head lolling to one side. He's sitting on his bed, me cradled like a baby loosely in his arms. I gently roll out, wincing at the pain it sends to my head. So this is what a hangover is like? I recognize the feeling of vomiting right away and I half run to the bathroom. I puke up whatever was in my stomach. The queasy tummy goes away after that.

I take a deep breath and walk back out. I felt both sick and dirty. Those men _touched_ me. But the worst part, I wasn't even right minded enough to fight back.

I smile hearing music, my kind of music, playing. I assume Mikey's making breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and he smiles softly when he sees me. Like I thought, he's making breakfast - pancakes. I sit and play with my fingers until I hear someone else walking in. I glance up and see Don, his brown eyes focus on me.

"How're you feeling?" He asks.

"Like I'm the stupidest woman ever." I snort. "I'm never drinking again. That was terrible... And I think I'm a light weight."

Don lets out a small laugh and gives me some painkillers for the headache. I take them and Mikey gives both Don and I two pancakes. I start to eat, letting the music calm me. Leo and Raph come in soon after. Raph picks me up and sets me on his lap. I roll my eyes and just continue to eat, though I can only finish one before pushing the plate away.

"Ya aren't gonna finish?" Raph asks, pulling the plate back.

I shake my head. "I'm full."

He nods and finishes what's left on my plate. I lean against him, his plastron a lot more comfortable than one might think. I sigh, I felt tired even though I had just slept... And Raph was just so comfy. I find myself falling alseep without even trying.

*V*

 _Raphael's POV_

Arty's breath evens out and I can tell she's fallen back asleep. I smile a bit and move her so I'm cradling her in one arm, her size making it an easy feat.

Using my free arm, I eat a few more pancakes.

"Why is she asleep?" Mikey asks innocently.

"The painkillers I gave her may have been too strong." Don frowns. "Or it's her way of dealing with stress. Either way, we should leave her to sleep. She needs it."

I nod in agreement, looking down at her little body. We had informed Splinter what happened and Arty gets as much time as she needs before starting training again. I'm glad Splinter gave her that.

"Hey... Anyone know her favourite ice cream?" Mikey asks.

"Rolo, I think." Leo replies. "Why?"

"I'm gonna get her some." Mikey replies.

"She'll like that." I chuckle.

Mikey nods and soon leaves to go get the ice cream. Leo, Don and I go sit on the couch, talking about the strange deal between the Purple Dragons and The Foot. The Foot had been quite quiet recently, I really wondered what was going on. Well, we all did.

Arty stirs in my arms and slowly wakes. Her sleepy big blues eyes finding my green ones. "Hi Raphie." She murmurs, her voice thick with sleep.

I smile. "Hello my little ninja, did ya have a nice nap?"

She nods, yawning and stretching. I gently set her down on the couch where she grabs the blanket and cuddles with it. Mikey soon comes back and he hands Arty a bowl full of Rolo ice cream making her face light up.

"Thanks Mikey!" Arty grins. She takes the bowl and starts eating the ice cream, reminding me of a little kid.

Her eyes soon find the screens and her smile drops. I look up to see the Foot. Only three of them, along with three purple dragon members. Again they seem to be making some kind of deal, though this time we couldn't hear it because they spoke too quietly.

Arty's eyes stay on the screen, her bottom lip quivering. Gently I take the almost finished bowl of ice cream away and I turn her head into my plastron so she won't have to see the Purple Dragon members. Somehow I knew they would haunt her mind from now on.

Her little body shakes and I wince, carrying her to my room where I sit on the bed, keeping her in my arms.

"Artemis?" I ask softly.

Her big blue eyes look up to me and I smile a little. "Y-yeah?"

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you from here on, you hear me? I'll protect you. The Purple Dragons aren't going to ever even look at you ever again." I say, cradling her. I knew that I probably couldn't keep her out of harms way all the time, but I sure as hell am going to try.

I knew Arty knew how I meant it and she smiles. "Thank you Raphie."

"You're welcome my little ninja." I whisper.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for how short it is. I'm also really sorry for mistakes. I'm updating this with my iPod cause you guys deserved an update. But trying to update on an iPod is hard. I promise when I get the iPad or the computer next and it's not for homework, I'll start on a new chapter if I don't on my iPod. Okay, thanks so much for reading guys! The plot is just beginning to thicken! :3**


	20. Chapter 19: A Little Shy

**I own my OC's ( Artemis Jaelyn Roberts and Thomas Roberts. As well as Max Brown ) but I DO NOT own any of the TMNT characters. (Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder and any other TMNT world characters that may be mentioned.)**

* * *

 _Artemis's POV_

For the next little while, the turtles were extra nice to me. And besides my classes, I was always down in the lair. I hadn't told Thomas yet of the incident, though he seemed to know something was wrong. I didn't want to make knowledge of my breakup with Max to him yet. Thomas would not be happy with that.

I make dinner for the turtles, Splinter, and I, singing quietly to myself as I do. I spread the sauce on the homemade pizza's before putting on the toppings. I slide them into the oven before walking out of the kitchen, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

Raph is sitting on the couch and I walk over, jumping onto him playfully. "Hello!" I giggle.

"Hullo." Raph chuckles, putting his hands on my waist.

"Whatcha doing?" I tilt my head.

"Watching da cameras, there are some people working down here." Raph says. "They're kinda close to da lair so we just have ta be careful." His accent that I could tell he worked hard to not let through came smoothly in the sentence.

I frown and nod. "Can I spend the night here?" I didn't feel like going home.

"O' course you can. Want to stay in my room?" Raph offers.

I nod. I liked his room the best, it's homey. Mickey's room is too cluttered for my liking. Don's is too clean and full of scientific books and things. I didn't mind Leo's, but it was so... Perfect. I couldn't deal with all that perfection. Raph's room was just _normal_. Just a plain old nice room.

I straddle Raph, laying my head on his plastron. It's comfortable, knowing I'm safe in his arms. His hands stay on my waist, though I can tell he's back to watching the TV screens.

After a while the oven beeps, signalling dinner is done. I slide off Raph and go get the pizza's out of the oven. I get plates and cut the pizza into slices before balancing everything on my arms and taking it to the coffee table by the TV.

Soon the rest of the turtles have joined, Splinter too.

We eat together, watching TV and keeping an eye on the workers. The boys explain something about Shredder to Splinter but I don't really pay attention for I can't help but focus on the men working. They worked here but we're so clueless to the creatures down here with them. I find it amusing.

"Artemis, would you like to start training again?" Splinter asks.

"Oh thank the lord you asked, I've missed training!" I exclaim.

Splinter chuckles. "Tomorrow, same time as my sons."

"Hai sensei!" I say happily.

At one point I rub my eyes tiredly, yawning as I do. That to Raph was a sign to put me to bed like a little kid. I squirm a bit in his arms when he picks me up before relaxing a bit. Maybe sleeping now will do me some good.

Raph sets me down gently on his bed and instead of joining me like he often did, he walks out of the room. He probably isn't even tired yet. That's why... I find myself quickly falling asleep.

*V*

I wake up to big arms wrapped around me. I smile a bit, my little body pressed against Raph's. He's already awake, talking to someone else in the room. I bury my face into his plastron, I don't like mornings.

"Oh, sorry Arty." Mickey says in a loud whisper.

"We didn't mean to wake you." Leo says in a much nicer whisper.

"Go back to sleep Arty, it's a little too early for you." Don's voice comes, his voice also in a whisper.

"Why? What time is it?" I ask groggily, yawning half way through my question.

"Almost four." Leo says quietly. "So go back to sleep."

You don't have to tell me twice. I find myself already half asleep, half listening to them, half having dreams.

At one point, Mickey knocks down a chair, and I wake up to the noise. I look over at them in the dim light provided by Raph's bedside lamp. Though it is difficult, having to turn my body to look at them, surrendering my warmth. Mickey gives a sheepish smile while the other two look apologetic.

"Can you go somewhere else?" I ask, though my question turns into mumbling. I just felt purely exhausted.

They seemed to notice and Raph is quick to pull me back to him, wrapping the covers tight around me. Soon I'm in the half asleep, half dream state.

After a while the turtles leave and I'm able to get what seems like only a few minutes of normal sleep before Raph wakes me up.

"C'mon Arty, time ta get up." He says, shaking me gently.

"Five more minutes?" I yawn, stretching out before curling back up again.

"Nope." Raph moves beside me, getting up, and cold air hits me. I whine in protest before Raph has picked me up and placed me on my feet. I give him a look before noticing my bag on the chair to his desk.

"You brought me my bag?" I ask, a small smile on my face.

"Well, yeah?" Raph rubs the back of his neck and I laugh.

"Thanks!" I grin. "Now out! I have to change!" I exclaim. I push him out and stand by the door as I change, just in case. I frown, where was my tank top? I search through my bag but I find nothing.

"Raph...?" I call.

"Yeah?" His voice comes right behind me. I yelp in surprise, turning around.

"What are you doing in here!?" I ask, a little alarmed.

"I had to get my sai's. And you're done changing." Raph replies, grabbing the weapons from where they sat on his bedside table. He usually had them under his pillow but when I slept in his bed, he refrained.

"Well, no I'm not. I need my shirt!" I exclaim, crossing my arms.

"I just grabbed your bag, whatever was in it, is in it." Raph grunts.

I mutter a curse as I search through the bag again. "Do you buy any chance have a shirt I can borrow?" I can feel my cheeks burn red.

"Why can't you just wear that?" Raph asks simply.

"Because I just can't." I huff.

"Artemis, that's not an answer." He says lowly, moving to stand right in front of me.

"I don't like to." I say quietly, looking at my feet.

"And why not?" He asks, putting a finger under my chin and raising my head. Almost forcing me to look at him.

"B-because," I stammer. "I just..." My bottom lip quivers, I didn't want to cry but I felt like it.

"Hey, it's okay Arty. I'm not mad or anything!" Raph says frantically, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I'm a bit shy," I whisper. "I don't think I'm pretty enough for this."

Raph pretty much growls and I'm spun around to face his cracked mirror. "Artemis, yer the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I never want ta hear those words from ya ever again. Yer flippin' gorgeous!"

I watch my cheeks turn red. "Thanks Raphael." I say quietly.

"Yer welcome... Beautiful." Raph says, leaning over and kissing my cheek before leaving the room.

In that moment, in the very moment, I feel like the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth.

* * *

 **So... Uh... Please don't get mad! I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I'm really terribly sorry. Schools just been busy and yatta yatta yatta. Hey, I got 98% on my science test. ;). Any way, I hope this kinda really cute chapter makes up for it :3**


	21. Chapter 20: Pain

_Artemis's POV_

The training session ends up being easy. Splinter says we can do whatever we like after meditation and some stretching.

"Sensei, I've been meaning to ask, a split kick. Is that like a cheer jump?" I ask curiously.

"Let's see this cheer jump." Splinter says slowly. I take a step back and give myself a little bounce before jumping, doing a middle split in the air and touching my hands to my toes. He chuckles as I land. "Not quite."

"How do you do one then?" I frown.

"Don't touch your toes," Splinter smiles. "And more power, you are _kicking_ someone."

I nod and try again. It's better but apparently it's still too 'cheer' like. Leo comes over to help and soon I've got it down. Huh... What else can I do? Raph is doing pushups so I ever so sweetly put my hands on his shell and do a handstand on him. He grunts but keeps going as I hold myself there. When I can't hold myself up any longer, I kind of crumple onto his shell, before sitting cross legged on it. Though, he keeps going.

I kind of just sit on his shell as he goes, watching the other turtles work on their own skills. In the back of my mind I'm worried Splinter will yell at me for sitting here doing nothing. But at the moment I just wanted to observe. Suddenly Raph drops, jolting me into falling off his back.

"Hey," I whine, standing up and rubbing my butt. "That kind of hurt."

Raph rolls his eyes as he stands.

"Can we spar?" I ask. Like that the whole room quiets. The turtles all looking at Raph with strange gazes that I couldn't really put an emotion to. Surprise? Curiosity? Anticipation? I don't know.

"Sure," Raph says, oblivious to his brothers stares. "I'll go easy on ya." He smirks.

"No need," I reply, spinning and kicking him hard in the stomach. He stumbles, which to me is pretty good. But now my element of surprise is gone. Okay Artemis, think fast. His fist is coming for your face! Duck you idiot! At the last second I move out of the way. Raph won't be used to fighting such small opponents, I mean aliens and the Foot Clan? I'm different from them, much different. I have to outsmart him, I can't beat him by brute force.

"AH! I sound like Don up here!" I tap my head.

"Is that an insult?" Don asks as I jump to do a back handspring, kicking Raph in the chin as I do.

"No," I grunt as I come back up and Raph knocks me off my feet. I roll to avoid being stomped on and get back up as fast as I can. I need to use something to get to his height... the tree! I run over to it and hop onto the branches. I did love the tree in the back of the dojo, always wondering how it grew here. But it did and I love it even more now. When Raph starts his way over I wait until he's at just the right angle and... I launch myself out of the tree and straight at him. I wrap my arms around his neck as I make contact and he falls back onto his shell.

I straddle his body and start for punches at his face, I was in no way heavy enough to hold him down so I had to act quick. At two weaker punches he's already lifting his arms up to block his face. I slip and arm back around his neck and as he starts to try pushing me off him, I spin around to his back, keeping him in a choke hold I pull out one of his sais and put the tip to his neck.

Instead of being really awesome and badass like a normal woman would I get all giddy and half yell, "I WIN!" With a giggle. I stand up and do a little happy dance as the rest of the turtles are more or less shocked. Even Raph.

"How did you..." Mikey trails off. "Raph is like, the best Arty, how did you just do that!?"

I shrug. "Brute force against one of you guys, aha, not happening. I used my resources."

"Artemis," comes Splinter's stern voice. I turn to him and bow my head a little.

"Yes Sensei?" I ask.

"I am very proud of you." He says softly and I beam up at him.

"Thank you Sensei." I glance at Raph and frown. "I didn't hurt you did I!?" I panic.

"No, no." He shakes his head. "I'm just surprised."

"You're okay?" I walk over and stand on my tippy toes, looking at where I hit him.

"I'm fine Arty, I mean, my pride is now damaged but I'm fine." Raph smiles ever so slightly.

"Good." I giggle.

"May I spar with you?" Don asks me and I grin.

"Of course." I reply.

And so we start. This time it's much more difficult. Don had watched me once he knew how I moved and how I threw my punches. He probably calculated all the possible ways to beat me and where all my weak points are. We spar for much longer than Raph's as I do everything in my power to beat him. But then Mikey makes a mistake. He must have been talking to Raph and he pushed Raph playfully, which caused him to stumble into me. I wobble almost straight into Don, in the middle of spinning with full force hits me completely accidentally. But one turtle blow to a girl like me...

The pain that erupts in my chest and back and head sends black spots into my vision. I don't move from where I had fallen. I close my eyes tight, don't cry Artemis. You're strong. But the pain was close to the worst pain I've ever felt. I couldn't move.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter scolds in such a scary tone. Then Splinter is right next to me. Though I don't dare open my eyes. "Artemis?" He says softly. I take a deep breath which hurts even more. I can't... Everything hurts. I know Raph is trying to lift me but as soon as he moves my body I let out a cry in pain.

"No! Please stop!" I whimper. The hands leave and I open my eyes.

Raph and Splinter are on either side of me while Don looks guilty sitting beside Raph. "Can you tell me where it hurts? Besides your wrist." Don asks, his voice soft like talking to a child.

"Mikey look what ya did ta her!" Raph exclaims angrily.

"What do you mean my wrist? It's my chest..." I say confused, pain laced in my voice, but looking at my wrist I scream. I full out scream and then I can't look at myself anymore. I close my eyes again though the picture is burned in my brain. My hand looked like some crazy Lady GaGa accessory the way it had broken. What did I do...

*V*

 _Raphael's POV_

I watch the Don and Artemis fight. They both seemed to be assessing one another. Calculating things in their heads. Mikey makes a stupid comment on how Leo is observing them and I retort with how he looks worse. Mikey pushes me with more force then necessary, causing me to stumble into their fight. I hit Artemis into a spinning Don and we all watch as his foot connects with her lower chest and she flies back onto the ground.

For a moment we all freeze as we hear the crack of her wrist and how it breaks and the way her eyes cloud with a pain I doubt any of us could relate to. Well, maybe Leo could. But then she closes her eyes, real tight and a single tear slips out the corner of one. Within a moment I kneel beside her broken limp body.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter's hard voice says in this scary father tone and then he's kneeling on the other side of Arty across from me. "Artemis?" He asks softly. I start to slip my hands under her back and legs to take her to Don's lab but the cry of agony she lets out has me freezing in my spot.

"No! Please stop!" She whimpers weakly, making my heart break. As carefully as I can, I remove my hands. She opens her eyes and the beautiful blue eyes hold so much pain that it hurts me.

"Can you tell me where it hurts? Besides your wrist?" Don asks from beside me.

"Mikey look what ya did ta her!" I half growl, how could he!? How could Don!? How could I...

"What do you mean my wrist? It's my chest..." She trails off, confusion and pain laced in her voice and face. Then she lifts her arms, a scream, an earsplitting scream escapes her lips and then she shuts her eyes again, turning her head away.

"It's okay." Don says. "It'll be okay." He starts ordering Mikey and Leo to get stuff as he takes her broken wrist.

"Splinter, Raph, don't let her move." Don warns sternly and we both move to hold her upper body down which makes tears flow down her cheeks in pain. And then Don moves her wrist. Her scream is worse than the first and her whole body jerks, desperately trying to get away from Don. It hurt me so much, seeing the pain this caused her.

"Two more times Artemis. Two more times." Don says, I know he was trying to be encouraging but for her it was two more moments of terrible pain. Again Don moves her wrist and she screams again, and she jerks again and now she was sobbing. Don does it one last time, putting the bone completely back in place, she screams and jerks and sobs. Finally we let our grip on her go and she cradles her wrist to her chest.

"Artemis..." I say hesitantly. Her eyes remain closed. "You said it was your chest..." Now I felt bad, Splinter and I had to hold her chest down. Did we just cause her more pain than she was already in.

"I can't breathe!" She gasps, taking in these quick breaths. "It hurts to breathe! I can't breathe!"

"You can breathe Artemis, you can breathe." Don says as he puts a hand below her left breast and pushes. Slowly he moves down. All the while Artemis is panicking, her good hand clutching her shirt so her knuckles turn white. Then he goes under her right breast and does the same thing until Artemis cries out in this scream kind of shriek that makes all the others seem like nothing. I take her hand and she squeezes my hand with all this strength I didn't realize she had.

"Arty..." I whisper, pained to see her like this. "We're gonna help ya. I promise the pain will be gone soon."

But it's soon after I say that that her eyes roll back and she falls completely limp.

"One of us will have to sacrifice our beds for her. Once we get a spot for her, she won't be moving for two days." Don says. "I don't mind giving up my bed..." He says, guilt crossing his face.

And then all of us, even Splinter, say she can have our bed.

Splinter sighs. "Raphael, I believe she is most comfortable in your room. If you do not mind, I think it is best we put her in your bed."

"We can't risk taking her back to her house, can we?" Mikey asks, the guilt in his voice is thick.

"I would, but I'm afraid she may also have a concussion. And it will be much easier if I keep her here." Don replies with a sigh.

"My room it is then." I say, picking her up as gently as I can and taking her to my room. I put her on the bed before walking out for further instruction.

"I'm going to go to her house and get the things she'll need." Leo says, the first time he really speaks.

"I'll make her something to eat..." Mikey says, looking rather ashamed.

"Splinter, Raph, I'm going to need some help wrapping her chest." Don says, coming out of his lab with a bunch of things.

We go back into my room to find Artemis is woken up. She hadn't started crying, she was simply just breathing in different ways I guess. My assumption was she's trying to figure out the most comfortable way to breathe.

"Hey, I have to wrap your chest, okay? And give your wrist a cast." Don explains softly. "We're gonna wrap your chest first. I'm gonna get someone to hold you up okay? So you don't have to." He nods at me and I walk over, helping her sit upright.

Don and Splinter get straight to work, wrapping her chest. When they're done, I lay her back down and Leo comes in with a bag full of things. Don starts on her cast and Arty sits through it all.

After Arty is all wrapped up, they leave her with me.

"Can you help me change?" Artemis asks awkwardly, the first words she spoke in a while.

"Of course," I walk over to the back and pull out a pair of pajama pants. As well as a black tank top. I knew this would be awkward for her, and I can imagine once upon a time I'd be blushing mad while doing this. But now, I'd do anything for her.

 **(*NUDITY DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT*)**

I start by pulling off her work out leggings, working on not moving her too much. Then I slip on the soft pajama pants. Arty is good through that, not showing too many signs of pain and her cheeks didn't even tint red with a blush. Then I as gently as I can, sit her upright. She winces as she lifts her arms a bit and as smoothly as I can I pull her sports bra off. It's now that she gets shy. Refusing to look at me. I don't say anything, though I do take a moment to look her over before pulling the loose tank top on her. Artemis is beautiful, and I just couldn't help myself.

 **(*NUDITY SCENE OVER*)**

"Thanks." Arty sighs as I lean her back.

Mikey knocks on the door as I put her clothes in the bag. I let him in and he brings Arty a plate of pasta on a breakfast in bed type tray.

"I'm really sorry Arty." He says in this soft tone. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Mikey. I was expecting a hit from one of you turtles sooner or later." She smiles. "Thanks for the food."

"It's the least I could do," he sighs, setting the tray down in front of her. I help her prop herself up with lots of pillows so she can eat. Mikey leaving us alone soon after he had gotten the many pillows from all around the lair.

"After you eat, what would you like to do? You are confined to where you are for the rest of the day." I explain.

Her face contorts with disgust. "This is going to be so boring."

* * *

 **Okay my darlings I am so very sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for the long, very long, wait! I promise you this story won't ever stop in the middle of it, just school has me stressed. These past few weekends I always have homework in English so it takes up a lot of my time on Sundays and then Saturdays I always seem to be out somewhere. Next weekend will be the same thing, out most of Saturday and working on English most of Sunday. I'm really sorry but my education comes first. But I promise this book will be finished! And I hope long lovely chapters like this one rip your heart into pieces with feels and make you cry for Artys pain and the cuteness between Raph and Arty! 3 Haha, thanks for being supportive and sorry for the long note! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review, I love reading them!**


	22. Chapter 21: Laughing With Raph

_Raphael's POV_

Don had come in and given Arty some painkillers. She kept insisting she didn't need them but her every breath hurt her, I could tell. I had a knack for reading people. It came easy to me, especially reading Arty and my brothers. I lay next to her, she was complaining about how her leg was cramping but that doesn't make sense because it should be her ribs hurting.

"Which leg?" I ask.

"My..." She pauses, holding her thumb and first finger up on her good hand. Making a backwards L. "Right thigh."

I nod and start to rub her thigh, just softly. When Mikey complained about his legs cramping, he'd always start rubbing them. It must help somehow. She closes her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Raphie." She murmurs.

It's soon after that she falls asleep. I leave her, wanting to see my brothers, more specifically, Mikey. I storm out of the room and walk up to him. He's sitting on the couch, kind of just off in his own world. But when he sees me something in his eyes makes me stop. Guilt. I sigh, I can't completely get mad at him. He's just as guilty as I am, if not more.

"How bad are you gonna beat me up this time?" Mikey asks, both a playful and inquiring tone.

"Not gonna beat you up... This time." I reply, sitting next to him.

"But I deserve it this time." Mikey groans. "Her screams man, her screams..." Mikey shivers. "And she was so quick to forgive..."

"This is the one time you don't deserve it," I reply. Seeing just how much this hurt him. I wonder if Donnie felt the same. I mean, I sure did. "And Arty... She's like that. And you know, as soon as we let her back up on her feet, she's gonna be all stubborn and think she can do everything." I chuckle.

"Yeah, that she is." Mikey smiles a bit. "Thank Raph."

"Welcome little bro." I reply, leaving the couch to go find Don. Of course I find him in his lab, working away. I watch him until he pauses in his work and looks up at me questioningly.

"How're you doing?" I ask slowly. "I mean... About Arty and all."

"I don't know... I just... I hurt my little sister." Don says, his voice quiet. "I hurt her real bad."

"It wasn't just you," I offer as some sort of comfort. Don nods, of course he already knows that. But we all feel guilty. Well, except Leo. Oh-so perfect Leo. I sigh. That's when there's a loud thud and a cry. Artemis!

I run out, followed closely by Donnie. Mikey and Leo are already at her side where she is pushing their hands away, continually saying 'I can do it myself.' Tears are flowing down her cheeks though at her obvious pain. On her way out of my room she had knocked over the table by my door as she fell.

Mikey and Leo give up, which I understand why. Artemis was sobbing both with frustration and pain, constantly saying she could do it herself.

"She's panicking a bit." Don says quietly. I kneel down in front of her and put a hand on her cheek. She looks at me and I sigh.

"Arty, you gotta let me help." I say softly. She hesitates before reaching her arms out. I lean over and she wraps her arms around my neck, then I put and arm around her waist as gently as I can, pulling her up. I put her back on the bed and she groans in protest. "Hey, the more you rest the sooner you'll be back up on your feet."

She wipes tears away with her hands and stares up at the ceiling. She wouldn't say anything. Don sighs and he gets both Mikey and Leo to follow him out saying Artemis needed some time to herself. Though, I stay.

"Arty-" I begin but she cuts me off.

"I'm not weak." She says her voice even.

Is that what this is all about? "I- We all know that Arty. You're one of the strongest women we know." **(REALLY QUICK A/N; SHOULD I BE USING WOMEN OR WOMAN THERE? I DON'T KNOW)**

"But you're all coddling me." Her hands clench into fists. "I can do things myself."

"Artemis, right now? You can't. You're injured, badly. No, we don't think you're weak, but we're going to be here to help." I say.

Arty sighs. "You don't think I'm weak or helpless or needy, do you?"

"I think you're strong and independent." I reply.

"Do Leo and Donnie and Mikey think the same?" She asks.

"I believe they do." I nod.

She nods as well, but never once does she look over at me. Instead she just stays staring up at the ceiling. I sit down beside the bed and start going through the bag Leo brought for her. He was smart, I didn't realize he knew so much. He had brought multiple pieces of clothing but he also packed other things. A book, her laptop and cord for it, her phone charger, nail polish, headphones and a sketch pad with pencils and markers. How thoughtful of him.

"So... How about some blue nails?" I hold up the nail polish bottle. A smile breaks across her face as she looks over. I help sit her up with all the pillows again and I take the breakfast tray Mikey brought in earlier, putting it over her legs. She takes the nail polish and starts on a hand. I watch her and we just talk as she paints.

She tells me about her ex, her brother, her family, this annoying guy in her dance class. I tell her about how annoying Mikey was sometimes, making her laugh which I could tell was quite painful for her. She asks for her phone and then she plays music off it, I watch her make faces as she sings along, I can't help but laugh, a very rare thing for myself.

"You're adorable." I chuckle.

She moves her arms to the beat, the only things she could really move without too much pain. And she kept singing making those faces. I laugh some more, apparently drawing attention to the room because at one point all my brothers poked their heads in to see what was happening.

I shoo them away, not wanting to ruin the moment with Arty. I notice her growing tired, the pain and the painkillers had to be taking a toll on her by now. I take the phone away and turn it off. She pouts a bit but otherwise doesn't complain. I help her get comfortable and I pull blankets over her.

"Thanks Raphie, for everything." She smiles.

"No problem Arty." I smile back.

She bites her lip, looking up at me with this weird look in her eyes. I don't know what it is, I can't quite put my finger on it. But I look back at her, keeping my gaze soft. "Stay with me?" She whispers.

I sit down next to her and hold one of her hands. Watching as she falls asleep. Oh Artemis, what have you done to me.

*V*

 _Shredder's POV_

I growl, the Foot Ninja still weren't back yet. They were carrying something important out for me, a deal with the Purple Dragons. They weren't all that great, the punks, but they could carry out some useful things for me. My plan had been started at full force, it hasn't even been interrupted by those wretched turtles yet.

Finally three of the ninja I sent out walk in. They bow before me.

"So?" I demand.

"We have successfully made the exchange. The Purple Dragons will bring the parts in and give them to us piece by piece. The fastest they can do this is a year give or take." The middle ninja speaks.

I nod a bit. "Good, good, I was afraid it would be longer. Now go." I say sternly, watching them leave. A year and my machine will be finished. Then, then I can have New York City, and so much more.

* * *

 **HEHEHEHE So? Love me yet? Raph and Artemis are freaking adorable okay. :) Chappie is kinda short but I don't care. I got what I needed across for now. ;) Don't forget to leave reviews! I love reading them!**


	23. Chapter 22: Family

_Artemis's POV_

Don finally said I could walk around again. Oh what a joy. Though, at least one of the turtles had an eye on me wherever I went. Going to the bathroom was the worst, they would stand right outside the door and make sure I didn't die while I was peeing or something, geez. Yes, the sad death of Artemis, broke her rib then spontaneously died while peeing. I roll my eyes at the thought, catching Leo's attention.

"What's with the eye roll?" He asks, somewhat playfully. We were seated around the kitchen table, playing Scrabble. Mikey was absolutely terrible at spelling, Raph wasn't exactly the best either, the two of them were one player. Raph occasionally getting up to get food or something. Don is killing all of us though, completely unfair.

"Just thinking about how I can't get a little privacy because you think I'm going to die while I pee." I snort.

Don speaks as he places a killer word down. "We don't think you're going to die Arty." He chuckles.

"Riiight." I roll my eyes.

Mikey places down the word 'dude,' making me laugh a little.

"Pretzels or chips?" Raph questions.

"Pretzels." I answer immediately. He grabs a bowl and fills it with pretzels, putting it on the table. I greedily take a handful, eating them as I play.

Of course in the end, Don wins the came. Surprisingly Leo in a close second, myself in third and well... The other two in very last.

I stand up and push my chair in. I take the pretzel bowl with me, considering there were quite a few left, and I slowly make my way over to the couch. Walking fast was very painful, walking at all was painful. The slower the less pain.

I sit on the couch and snack on the pretzels. Raph comes over at sits beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asks and I nod. Of course I do!

He calls Mikey over and Mikey puts on in before sitting next to Raph. Don sits next to me on my other side and Leo beside him. Even Splinter joins at one point. Leo and Don move over so he can sit next to me. Splinter... He's like the father I never had since my own didn't care for me. At one point, the painkillers Don gave me every evening kick into their 'time to make Artemis sleepy' phase and I find myself fast asleep within no time.

*V*

 _Raphael's POV_

I watch as Arty struggles to keep her eyes open and at one point falls asleep. Splinter looks over to her to say something, most likely about the movie, only to find her asleep. Splinter chuckles.

I decide to put her in bed. I carry her with me away from my family and into my room. I set her down in bed and lay beside her. "Have a good sleep Arty." I whisper, kissing her cheek.

*V*

 _Artemis's POV_

"Sing something for us Arty!" Casey exclaims.

"Lady G, your voice sounds like hers!" April adds.

I smirk a little. "I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you! I'm on the edge with you!" I sing a line, giving it my best shot.

"Woo! Rihanna now." April exclaims.

I smirk. "Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it!" I laugh.

"Give me some J-Lo baby!" Casey says.

"Dance the night away, live your life and stay young on the floor." I sing softly.

Casey, April and I were fooling around in the lair since the turtles were out. I may be dancing... Just a little. Nothing too drastic.

"Know any Pitbull?" April suggests.

"Reporting live, from the tallest buildings in Tokyo! Long way from those hard ways, filled with zoes and oh yays. Dade county, always, 305 all day. Now baby we can parlay, or baby we can party!" I sing smoothly, laughing as I do.

April puts on some music and the three of us dance to the songs, singing along. Well... Until my name is ringing throughout the lair. I slide behind Casey.

"I'm not here." I whisper.

"Artemis!" Donnie exclaims after Raph had finished yelling. "You're gonna make it worse!"

"Casey, protect me from the evil green shelled beings!" I exclaim.

Casey laughs at my antics. "You're cute doll, but I think you gotta deal with the evil green shelled beings yourself."

I stick my tongue out at him and then turn to April. "Pleaseeee? I don't want a lecture tonight."

"Sorry, you're on your own with the evil green shelled beings sweetie!" April laughs as she and Casey walk past them.

I look over the turtles faces. "Balls..." I mumble. "Splinter!" I run towards his room. "Save me!"

"Oh no ya don't." Raph scoops me up and carries me to the kitchen. Mikey has multiple boxes of pizza. Oh they wouldn't... These evil butts.

"This isn't fair, pizza is leverage to the hungry soul." I whine.

"Promise you'll do as you're told and you get pizza." Don negotiates, crossing his arms. I bite my lip, to take the deal or not to take it. Yes... I do want pizza. I'm starving. No... I do not want to do what I'm told. I do what I want.

"Pizza first?" Maybe they will...

"No." Leo snorts.

My stomach decides it's the perfect time to growl. My cheeks go bright red.

"My sons," comes Splinters voice. "Do not hold this against her. Give her food."

Mikey puts down the pizza boxes and I smile, taking a slice. "Thanks Splinter."

"My sons should realize they would do the same thing if they were in your shoes." Splinter explains.

"Exactly!" I say with my mouth full. Splinter hits my head.

"Manners, child." He says as I rub the spot he hit. "You're more of a teenage boy than woman sometimes."

I scoff. "It's called a free spirit."

Splinter laughs lightly. "Call it what you will, we love you just the same."

And my stomach bubbles as a smile breaks across my face. They're my family. My closest, most treasured family. I'll do anything for them.

* * *

 **So it's been forever and stuff... I'm sorry! 3**


	24. Chapter 23: Some Me Time

I own Artemis, Max and Thomas. Other than that the characters are not mine.

* * *

 _Artemis's POV_

I watch the turtle train since I still could not do so myself. I was better, but physical activity was restricted for a lot longer. Time had been so slow in healing, like, the turtles could come back with a broken arm and I bet they'd go right back out. I sigh in frustration and lay back against the big potted tree. Splinter was instructing the boys on nothing new so I slink out of the room to do what I wanted. Since the broken rib, I had been under supervision and did not get any alone time. I should go home and have a nice relaxing bath... Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I walk up to the manhole cover and hear voices above. I stay still underneath, not wanting to alarm the people above. They'll leave soon.

"... What's the Shredder even making with these?" A gruff voice speaks.

"A weapon." Replies one, smooth, with a slight accent... Japanese? Chinese? Korean? Some Asian country I think, but I wouldn't know which.

"Yeah, we know that. What kind of weapon?"

"None of your business." The other man snaps and I can hear them leave the alley. Then the bickering of two other men.

"C'mon, we've got the right to know what damn weapon we're helping them build! They think we're just expendable."

"No. They have paid us good money. Besides, we have our own surprise for them. They will backstab us when the weapon is complete, we are making a plan to betray them."

I think this is something I should be telling the turtles... I've come to realize that these groups have chosen a different alley every time they meet so no one catches them. This time it was mine, and I caught them.

I quickly make my way back into the lair and open the dojo door. They're meditating and Splinters eyes meet mine in disapproval. "Sorry Sensei, this is important."

This strikes the attention of the other boys. "Shredder? He's building a weapon."

It's a frenzy to get to the screens where to Donnie's disappointment, they disabled the video feed. They must have thought it was one of the apartments security cameras. I have to recollect exactly what I heard to them, making them angry I had been so close to harms way.

"Do not think like that my sons," Splinter speaks. "When she is better, I want her to go on a patrol with you."

I laugh. "I'm sorry Sensei, there is no way. I am no where near their skill, nor can I jump across rooftops. That's overkill even for me."

"Then one of the boys can take you. You are going on patrol." He hits his walking cane on the ground. "You are small, that is an advantage the boys do not have. And you are human. You are a useful asset to the team if they are to run into certain situations. I want you on patrol with them in a weeks time. That's final."

"Hai Sensei..." I say slowly. I don't think I can do anything Splinter wants me to. I am not nearly that good. Not even one speck close. I sigh, normally I would jump at the chance but not at something I know I am incapable of. And I know I can't jump across roofs as the boys do during their patrols.

"C'mon there Arty," Raph smiles. "Ya shouldn't think that low of yerself."

I offer a tight lipped smile and a little nod before heading home. I still wanted my alone time. I walk inside and start a nice bath, relaxing into it and closing my eyes. I didn't like baths as a way to clean, but I do like them for relaxation. My mind wanders, the warm water helping me relax. Well, until I hear the turtles enter my apartment. I knew it was them from their voices. I sigh and get up, drying off and putting on new clothes.

"We just wanted to hang out for a while..." Mikey says.

"Go ahead." I shrug, grabbing an apple and eating it.

"With you." Don adds. "Doing what you like."

I laugh lightly. "You boys can't exactly come to the mall with me."

"I guess not," Donnie mutters.

"I'll tell ya what, I have somewhere we can go." I smile and slip out my window, climbing the fire escape. The turtles follow and I give them instructions on where to go before heading out on my own to the corner store. I get us all slushies and I go to our rendezvous point. Of course, they're waiting there for me already. They travelled across the sky and I on my little legs at a brisk walk.

I give the boys each a slushie and I start climbing onto the roof. I really enjoyed exploring New York. If I wasn't with the boys or occupied with school, I was exploring. I came across this the other day and really wanted to try something I had seen in a movie. It was a warehouse with a huge vent thing on top that blew air out of it. If you blew out of the slushie straw, colourful lines of the slushie'll shoot up with it. I couldn't wait to try it and I knew the vent would be on soon.

After managing to get up onto the vent with the boys I look at my phone. "Three more minutes." I smile as I look out unto the water. I both hated and loved it. I loved the water, the ability to swim but here, you couldn't. Just the water. Beautiful, but missing my favourite leisurely swimming bit.

I hear the big engines turn on and I smile as suddenly my hair is flying up in little strands. I hope this works... I try blowing out of the straw and watch as blue icy beads of the slushie fly into a stream. I laugh and soon the turtles are joining me. Mikey seems to be struggling because he isn't drinking half of it but he wants to do it too. My gaze turns to Raph who isn't even trying it, just watching me.

"Come on silly!" At my words, he tries it too, watching as it flies.

We have about fifteen minutes of fun before the fan shuts off.

"How'd you find this?" Mikey grins.

"Ah... I like to explore." I smile.

We sit together on another roof, drinking what was left of the slushies, chatting and looking out over the beautiful water.

"What's it like to be topside during the day, it must be such a rush." I say.

"A little," Leo nods in agreement.

"Well, we should head back." I stand up.

"Here..." Raph picks me up and starts flying over rooftops with his brothers following. We get home and he sets me gently on the fire escape while the others go down the manhole.

I look up at him with a smile. "Thanks."

He dwindles there for a little while before surprising me with a kiss to the forehead before disappearing down the manhole like the others. A blush finds its way to my cheeks and I slip back inside when I smile stupidly all night long.

* * *

I haven't updated in like years? So A short chapter is better than nothing...


	25. Chapter 24: Jump

I own Artemis, Max and Thomas. Other than that the characters are not mine.

* * *

 _Artemis's POV_

I move my chest back in forth, tonight was going to be my first patrol with the boys... Well, my ribs I think are back to normal, but I still don't think I can do this. I'm just a tiny little girl... I slip down into the lair, thanking whoever made Saturdays. They are my favourite. I find everyone to be still asleep, which is a pleasant surprise.

I go ahead in making them breakfast, I had learned to make pancakes recently, so I might as well. I suck at baking and cooking... But I think I can manage this. Mixing up the batter isn't too hard, it's the 'golden brown' whilst also cooking the pancake all the way through part. Well, it's my best, and I'm sure they'll appreciate any food.

"Hey Arty," Don's voice pipes up.

"Morning, want some?" I motion to the plate of pancakes to which Donnie takes the only five I've made. Big appetites... Man. I keep going, the boys filing in as they wake up. By the time I'm done with the batter, they've taken them all. I turn and watch them eat, Don has got to be on like his tenth by now.

"Have you eaten?" Raph asks, it takes me a moment to realize he's talking to me.

"Oh... Uh, no. But it's cool. I'll get myself something else." I wave it off, to which Raphie tosses me his fork and holds out his plate.

"We can share. You make some good pancakes." He smiles. I try a piece, they are pretty good. Don got all my testers before I could make perfect ones with this batch.

I grab another fork and hand it to him before sitting next to him and eating the pancakes with him. My mind floating elsewhere, thinking about tonight. I really don't think my little self will be any help, I'll just be awkwardly carried around by them. Maybe I should practice or something...

"I have some errands to run," I say when we finish. "I'll see you guys tonight, kay?"

"Sounds good Arty!" Mikey smiles and I wave them goodbye as I head upstairs.

Practice. Yeah.

Practice has me up on a roof in my work out clothes with my palms sweating from nervousness. C'mon Arty, people do this all the time, for fun! Just run, you got this. My legs start pushing me and boom, I'm stumbling across the next roof... I did it!

I let out a laugh and I move to the next roof, building confidence as I jump from roof to roof. Too much confidence apparently, because oops, rock.

"Shit." I exclaim as I smack my head against the ledge behind me. Black dots momentarily cloud my vision and I groan in pain. I really am a danger magnet man... When I pull my hands out from behind my head I groan seeing blood. Now I'll have to see the turtles.

Despite my dizzy state, I climb down the buildings fire escape. Another bad idea on my part. Apparently this is purple dragons alley, my bad. Some men are leaning against the wall and are oh so eager to see me. Fuck my life.

I pull my fists up in a basic manoeuvre. Just because my world is spinning, possibly have a concussion and am bleeding out, I can take them down.

Here it comes. Two punches to my body later, I'm in the mood and putting up a fairly decent fight back. I got this... I got this. Build that confidence back up. You can beat a mutant turtle, what's a few guys?

I punch with all that built up rage and my body just moves. Dodge, punch, feint left, kick right, one's behind me, duck- Oh... They're all knocked out.

I look at the three men on the ground... I didn't like... Kill them did I?

I kneel down and check ones pulse and groan as the adrenaline I had goes into dizziness from my head injury. I have got to get to Donnie. I slip into the sewer and make my way.

For some reason, I feel really accomplished. Despite failing at parkour, I would never have been able to take those guys down before. I smile stupidly as I stumble into the lair, my head starting to hurt a little more.

"'Ey," I say to Mikey who's sitting on the couch. "Where's Don?"

"He's in his lab. Aren't you a little early dudette? What's that smile for?"

"I got in a fight."

"You what?" Comes Leo's voice.

"Purple Dragon." I shrug. "Knocked 'em out. I'm good. Where's Don?" I stumble again.

"Arty..." Raph steadies me. "You've got blood on your hands."

"Ack, it's my blood. Let go, I just gotta see Don!" I whine. Speak of the devil.

"Hey, what do you need?" Don asks, coming out of his lair.

"Can you check my head," I point to the back of it. "I slipped."

He walks over and moves my hair out of the way. "The hell did you do Artemis, come on." He picks me up after one stumbling step and sits me on his cool metal table. I sit still as he cleans me up, watching Raph and Leo as they watch him. Mikey was saying something to me, not that I was really listening.

"So, how'd you see some Purple Dragons?" Mikey asks which makes me finally look at him.

"Accidentally went into their alley is all," I shrug. "They were waiting for someone stupid like me to do that."

"You aren't stupid Arty." Donnie says and I wince as he moves my hair again. "You're done. No stitches needed."

"Thank goodness," I mutter.

"No one hit you?" Don continues. "It was pretty blunt, like they hit you with a bat."

"No, I just slipped." I blush. "Doing something stupid. As always. Fell on rock." Well, that's part truth.

"So, you will still go on patrol tonight." Splinter speaks from the door way. "Stand."

I do so and walk over to him. "I know, I'm still going. A little bump isn't going to stop me." I slip past him, even though I'm dying inside. Do I really have to go? Ugh. I swear I know Splinter is just stroking his chin thoughtfully behind me. Mikey had left and was replaying...

"Hey, is that me?" I walk over and watch my recorded self do her dance as she slips past the oncoming men.

"You have such a sloppy left hook," Leo says over my head.

"You're fierce Arty," Mikey says as she smashes one of their heads on her knee. Her... that's me.

Wow, I really did learn a lot. "Ouch..." I scrunch up my nose.

"Good job." Raphie claps my shoulder and I head to the couch. Well, might as well relax until tonight.

The boys made me change into the uniform they gave me for patrol, once I'm done, I climb onto my roof where they're waiting.

"So, who do you wanna travel with first?" Mikey asks me and this sudden burst of confidence comes over me.

"Where are we headed?"

"To the dump," Don points. "Then to your campus, then circle back here."

I nod and take off at a run, surprising the boys as I jump across the roof tops. I hadn't done a jump that big yet but that confidence pushes me through and my feet don't stop. Flying over each one, after a few, I stop... Where are the turtles. I turn and see them still on my roof.

"Coming?" I call, in seconds they're at my side.

"Since when...?" Don questions.

"Today," I point to my injury before taking off again.

"You're more reckless than Raph!" Leo exclaims from beside me.

"I know!" I call back. I loved the feeling of soaring. Well until it's a jump I can't do, yet I still try anyway. To which a strong arm wraps around my waist mid-air and guides me to the next roof. I nod to Raph in thanks as we keep going. I'm well aware they're going slower to stay with me.

Mikey is ahead of us, and I watch him stop and disappear under the elevated side of the roof. I'm taken under Leo's arm and forced low as well. Though, I crawl out from under his arm and walk to the side of the roof, looking at what Mikey saw. Below, are tons of people. Spilling into the alley from some college kid party. I watch curiously and look back at Mikey who I, and the boys, thought had fallen to avoid them seeing him but now I see was just really interested in his gadget Don had given him. I roll my eyes and jump over the the alley, continuing on my way.

I knew the kids wouldn't see, and if they did, it didn't really matter. Hardly anyone will remember since they're so piss drunk.

I realize that we've pretty much done a whole circle, I'm exhausted so I slump down on the roof. The boys join me soon afterward.

"You did really well tonight." Leo praises. I guess he's kinda my leader too now... Huh.

I nod and stand back up, brushing myself off. Something catches the corner of my eye and my head snaps up. I dodge instinctively and listen to whisking of wind fly past me. I don't look to see what was thrown at me, rather rushing at the place where I saw the movement. Going against Leo's protest.

I don't hear them follow, nor do I care. I want to catch whoever just did that.

I get to the roof and look around. Something moves and I launch myself at them, tumbling with the person until I'm able to stop us. I hold them down and look at their surprised eyes, other than the eyes, nothing else was showing. Covered by a brown mask.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to make out more of their eyes in the dark until I'm hit hard in the stomach, thrown to the side. I groan in pain but pick myself back up, but by that time, they've disappeared in the shadows again.

The boys finally come over.

"Where were you?" I snap.

"You crossed a busy street Artemis! We can't follow you through that!" Leo exclaims.

"He tried to kill me." I clench my hands into fists, realization at how I could have just died dawning over me.

"It was an arrow, he was using a bow." Don explains.

"Where's Raph...?" I question, trying to drown out my inward panic.

"Let's go back to the lair. He'll meet up with us soon." Is all Leo says, not looking at me.

* * *

Longer chap... I like. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
